A Twist of Fate
by Pizzapig
Summary: Jacob/Edward the first paragraph is twilight, then after that its after new moon, first twilight fic, because, seriously who could resist, a story where Jacob imprints on Edward, based on both the book and the movie. Rated M for graphic scenes and minor character death.
1. Chapter 1: In the beginning

**A/n My first twilight fic. (critisms and complements welcome). Credit goes to Duskgaze for the help in making chapter better.  
**

Jacob had heard about this Edward guy before, Bella certainly talked about him enough. So much so that he often begged her to change the subject, to something other than how great her boyfriend was, or how madly in love she was with him. She never listened though, and he was often forced to listen to an apt description of Edwards latest perfection. He was surprised he hadn't gone mad by now, listening to how Edward's hair flowed, if she parted it just so.

To Jacob, Edward seemed like trouble. The definition of a guy girls like Bella should stay far away from, and no Jacob was not just saying that because of his massive crush on Bella. He was saying it because he wanted to protect her, Protect her from the danger known as Edward Cullen. He could smell it on Bella after she had been around Edward, the residual scent of danger, seeping off every pour, mixed in with something else he couldn't yet identify. Jacob had tried enough times to warn Bela about Edward, but of course, like the stubborn woman she was, Bella just ignored him, like how often she ignored his feelings for her, riding him off completely in favour of Edward. Even when Edward left and broke her heart, she still wouldn't listen to him. Not when Jacob told her that he was no good for her; not when he said Edward wasn't worthy of all the love she gave him, the unfaltering devotion; not even when he said that she should spend her time on someone who deserved it. Give him a chance and forget about Edward,be with someone worthy of her love, who would appreciate her, and would never leave her here at a time when she needed him the most. He would love her with his whole heart, and not just partly like Edward. Bela just turned away, hiding her face and murmuring "Edward does love me, he's just confused, thinks he's protecting me.". Jacob wished he could make her understand, but he knew right now wasn't right. He hoped with time she would be more willing to understand, to admit that she loved him too.

Jacob had been avoiding Bella all week now, since she had rejected him. He was hurting, and more often than not he found himself reverting back to wolf form. Turning to his primative side in order to escape. To not have to think about her; to not have to think about how hurt and angry he truly was; how easily Bella and Edward had got back together, after how badly Edward had hurt her; How broken he had left Bella, only to come back and easily mend her, a feat that had taken himself several months and numerous tries to accomplish; when Edward had so easily done it, by merely coming back in her life. That made him angrier more than anything, He could just come back all so easily, Bella would just welcome him with her loving arms, with no punishment for all the hurt he caused her. Bella and Edward an unnatural alliance, a bloodsucker and a human. It just wasn't natural. It couldn't possibly last.

Now that Jacob was a wolf, all he wanted to do was tear Edward from limb to limb, give into his animalistic nature, and do what he was born to do, sink his teeth into some vampire flesh. Jacob sighed, he couldn't do that without hurting Bella, he would never do anything that would intentionly hurt her, but that didn't mean he couldn't show Edward his new wolf form, scare him a bit, so he would think twice before ever hurting her again.

Jacob padded up to the bloodsuckers lair, the stink of vampire in the air, burning his wolf nose like bleach. He growled deeply, walking behind the house, grinning wolfishly to himself, he imaged the scared expression on the old Cullen's face as they heard him growl.

All the Cullen's were gathered together in the backyard, Growling again to make his presence known, he strolled in confidently; head held high showing off his fierce claws and sharp white teeth. The Cullen's knew he was there for Edward, they parted slowly, disbanding to give them privacy, but never straying to far incase they were needed. Edward walked forward, strolling slowly and confidently, his hair blowing in the wind, not even scared of Jacob one little bit. Then it happened, time stood still for a beat, and it was only Edward, it had only been Edward. Their future flashing before his eyes, Edward read his thoughts, seeing it too, a look of wonder and amazement flashed across his face; Edward and Jacob slow dancing and kissing; Edward and Jacob confessing their love in soft whispers, in the middle of the night during a camping trip; Edward and Jacob frolicking on the beach laughing, Jacob turning into wolf form running away only to be caught by Edward and tickled till he turned back to human and they passionately made out; and finally Jacob and Edward standing at the alter and getting married.

Breaking out of their trance at the same time, eyes locked silently, something magical passed between them. Jacob didn't even notice that he was now naked and in human form, the compulsion was that strong to stay locked in the timeless void with Edward. Snapping out of it as Edward looked away first, Jacob noticed they had been staring into each others eyes for an unusually long amount of time, so long so that the rest of the cullens had long disappeared, leaving them completely alone. Jacob checked himself and realised what was happening. Quickly freaking out, he spared one last lingering look at Edward before he sprinted off into the forrest, as fast as his human legs would carry him.

"Wait!" Edward yelled far too late after Jacob's retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Due to popular demand I tried my hardest to get the second chapter up ASAP, though it is a shorty. Also on another note I watched this video on youtube today called brokeback twilight, and it kinda reminded me of the flash forward into the future when Jacob, and Edward are in the tent , though I didn't see it before i though up the idea for this, weird right. Anyway ill stop my rambling because i hate it when authors do that and i just did that, so I'm sorry. Remember to review because they inspire me, so without further adue onwards with the story.**

Edward ran after the retreating figure, that was Jacob morphed back into wolf form. Edward wasn't sure what he intended to do when he caught Jacob. He just knew he had to catch up to him, to make him talk and face what just happened.

After a while of Jacob blindly running away from Edward, Jacob stopped, panting heavily, and out of breath.

"Jacob" Edward started, Jacob still panting, stopped. To give him a feral wolfish look and a small growl, to warn him to stop approaching and go away.

"Jacob, I know you're upset, but just listen"

" I don't want to talk to you" came Jacob's reply from his thoughts

"Jacob please. I saw what you saw as well, and there is no need to be afraid, I felt it as well"

"What about Bella?" Came Jacob's snarky reply

"Oh"

"Yes, oh" thought Jacob at Edward

Edward had completely forgotten Bella, a feat he hadn't been able to achieve since first gazing into those deep brown eyes. Edward reflected back, something had changed in him, it wasn't that he didn't love Bella still, because he did. But it was that he now felt tied to Jacob, a need to be near and with him at all times, a deep dark animalistic need that he couldn't even fathom himself. Edward tried to convey this, but the still the same as before the imprint Jacob completly misinterpreted what Edward was truly feeling. He took the silence for rejection and his moody stare as Edward choosing Bella.

"I see how it is" thought Jacob,turning and erupting into a bounding run.

Edward was once again left all alone, watching Jacob run away from him. It confused Edward greatly, didn't Jacob want them to be together, did the fact that Edward was a vampire and hundred of years old repel him, tears formed in Edward's eyes, it was much easier when he was with Bella "speaking of Bella" Edward thought, he had to go inform her of the news they could no longer be together "he hoped she took it better than the last time"

It hurt Jacob physically to do it, but he walked away from his intended. His ears drooping and tail dragging, picking up all the dirt from the forest floor, in long brushing motions. Edward had clearly rejected him, preferring Bella as a mate instead. Jacob could get it, there was a time not so long ago when he would have preferred Bella too, but that was over now, he had imprinted on Edward. But Edward didn't imprint on him, Jacob whined, head drooping lower. Jacob just felt so very stupid, off course it wouldn't work on Edward, he was a vampire after all and not part of the Quileute magic rituals. Edward would never be able to be his intended, and he would just have to get over it, find a way to sever this tie to Edward , even if it killed them both in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now or never, before Edward lost his nerve. He took an unnecessary breath, calming his high strung nerves and knocked on the door.

"Hello Mr Swan, may I speak with Bella"

"She's in the backyard" came Charlie's gruff reply, he was still clearly clearly pissed at Edward for abandoning his daughter, making her spiral into a deep dark depression; and when it seemed Bella got over it, only to have Edward come back later and act like it was all fine. Edward felt a minuscule twinge of guilt, but there was no time for that now. He couldn't let the past discourage him from doing the right thing.

"Edward!" Bella smiled, looking up from her latest romance novel she had read a thousand times before. It was cliché, but Edward really couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Bella, we need to talk" Bella's face fell, she knew what that meant.

"What is it Edward?" Her face taking on a reminiscent look of gloominess that was so common during her depression, "You're not leaving again are you?"

Edward thought he could do this, but this was a thousand times worse in reality than when he imagined it. Edward amped himself up. To give him and Jacob a chance he had to end this now.

"No, nothing like that " Bella's face lit up again "But I'm afraid, well Bella, it's just not working, what we have between us doesn't feel right anymore"

"What?" Exclaimed Bella surprised "Edward" Bella stuttered, not quite believing what Edward had just said "Is this a cruel joke? because its not funny"

"No Bella, this isn't a joke"

"What happened? Just the morning, you were declaring your love to me, saying we would be together forever"

"Well you said the last bit" muttered Edward. Bella gave Edward an angry look, now was not the time.

"What happened Edward?" Demanded Bella, looking for an explanation "These things don't just happen, Edward" said Bella with a disapproving look.

Edward looked away, not meeting her face.

"There's someone else isn't there" realised Bella "Is it another vampire? Is it

That skank, Tanya, from the Denali coven"

"No, its not a vampire" said Edward not denying Bella's accusations of there being another who had stolen his heart.

"So, its a human then" Bella confirmed

"No, its not a human"

Bella was confused "Well, enlighten me then, because I'm stumped. Who is she than, the woman you would choose over me"

"It isn't a vampire or human because it is a wolf"

"Oh I see then" said Bella disgusted

"Not that type of wolf" said Edward offended "a quileute wolf or shapeshifter"

Bellas mind once again formed conclusions "you broke up with me for Leah?, Leah? Seriously LEAH?

" I never said it was a female"

Bella was shocked senseless, she was a he, SHE was a HE, "Edward!You are gay?"

"No! Yes! I don't know! I'm still figuring it out"

Bella mentally checked all the werewolfs' in her head, determined to figure out who had stolen Edward from her "Sam! No! Girlfriend; Seth! No! Too young; Leah! No! A female; Quil! Unlikely!; Paul! Once again, unlikely!; Jared! No! Has a crush on a girl, that left...

"Embry! you're gay for Embry!"

"What!" Said Edward shocked "No!" sputtered Edward. Bella was confused, who else was there? She furrowed her face in concentration.

"Its Jacob okay. We imprinted on each other, and I am in love with him" it felt good to admit that, a burden released off his chest, he felt lighter.

Now it was Bella's turn to be shocked "of course!" she had forgotten Jacob ruling him out automatically, because he had a crush on her, or so she thought. How wrong she was, who else was she wrong about. Did Mike not have a crush on her either. This revelation made her question her entire life up to this point.

Bella had focused back on what Edward actually said, what did that mean, had they been going at it behind her back this entire time.

"When did this start? Has this been going on the entire time we've been together?"

"What? No! You know I would never do that to you. The imprinting happened today, when we were welcoming back Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie from a hunt. I never planned this, it just happened, another surprise fate has thrown my way"

"Did you even love me at all?" Bella burst into tears

"Bella, Of course I do" Said Edward taking her in his arms "But I just cant have the responsibility of keeping you alive anymore" Bella started sobbing harder. Edward whispered into her hair "You have to stand on your own two feet for once"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I may have changed Emily's personality a bit, **

"What do you mean it's impossible to sever the bond? There must be a way"

"There is not, Jacob, and you know this. Once you imprint, there is no going back, no escape route. You have a place in each others hearts, now and forever"

"Well thats all in well for you, your intended loves you"

"No, it is not 'all in well for me' don't think I tried my hardest to break this too, to find a way not to hurt Leah. I tried everything ! Everything! Jacob. Once fate chooses a mate for you; you have no choice but to accept it, or you will suffer in hopelessness and misery. Risk loosing yourself completely."

"Oh that sounds dreadful. What are you boys talking about?" Asked Emily, walking in carrying a plate full of freshly baked oatmeal cookies.

"Jacob has got into his head the foolish idea that he can sever the bond to his intended"

"Gosh!" gasped Emily, "Why would anyone want to do that?"

Sam coughed nervously, recalling the time when he had wanted to do just that exactly.

"Beats me" said Paul walking in, and taking a cookie, munching on it greedily "Having someone who you imprinted on is great"

"Well your imprint isnt an vampire" responded Jacob, Everyone gasped

"Your intended is a vampire? " uttered Emily, dropping to the couch in shock

"You never mentioned that detail" stated Sam annoyed at not being immediately informed.

"It didn't seem important" mumbled Jacob, annoyed that everyone was making a big deal out of this.

"Jacob! this is serious! Never in the whole history of the Quileute tribes has anyone imprinted on a vampire. This is unheard of, and could have untold consequences on us all"

Jacob shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with all judgemental gazes on him. He folded his arms, retreating into his self, trying to appear as small as possible. _Why did he tell any of them in the first place? They would never understand_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n The later half turns into NSFW porning so you don't have to read if you don't wish, Though it's not overly graphic.**

After hours of deliberating, Jacob couldn't take it anymore. So he got up and left, slamming the fly wire behind him to notify the elders (who were in a heated argument) that he had left.

"Jacob! Come back this instance" Sam yelled after Jacob. But it was too late, Jacob had already changed into wolf form and was way off in the woods.

"Should we go after him Sam?" Asked Embry

"No, he needs time to think things over. Let him go for now and we'll fetch him later, after he has cooled off"

Jacob ran, burning off all the extra energy from keeping still for too long. Sufficiently calmed down Jacob tuned back into human form. Walking in no particular direction he happened across Edward who was sitting on a log, his back turned towards him, so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice when Jacob entered the clearing.

"Edward!" Jacob exclaimed surprised "What are you doing here?"

"What are any of is doing here really? What is the point of it all? What does it really matter in the whole scheme of things ? What does it really matter who we are, and what we do before we are all obliviated into ashes on the wind?"

Jacob scowled irked, he didn't like the frame of mind Edward had gotten himself self in by sitting by himself for so long "No; What are you doing in the middle of nowhere? All by yourself in this abandoned field?"

"I'm hiding from everyone, Unsuccessfully it seems"

"Why are you hiding from everyone?" Jacob inquired, concerned, taking a seat next to Edward on the log.

"I broke up with Bella and it seems not everyone is taking it as well as expected"

"You broke up with Bella" Stated Jacob "Why? I thought you guys were in love,in the perfect relationship"

Edward smiled sadly "We may have been in love once. But our relationship was not perfect, no. She wanted things I just couldn't give her, and she wouldn't accept that. No matter how many times I told her"

"Like being turned into your undead bride" supplied Jacob jokingly.

Edward smiled more genuinely now "Yes, that for one. I told her was not willing to give her this tortured existence, but she would not listen I see that now. I don't think she would have ever listened, and would have eventually found a way to force my hand; to get what she wanted"

"Bella is pretty stubborn, once she sets her mind on something there's no stopping her"

Edward silently agreed thinking.

"That's just one of the reason's we wouldn't have worked out in the long run"

"Whats the other reason then?"

"Well. You for instance"

"Me!" said Jacob surprised "I thought you didn't like me"

"What gave you that impression"

"Well. You're always so cold to me. I thought you liked Bella"

"If you haven't noticed I'm "cold" to everyone. I may not be too good at expressing my feelings. I Grew up in a different time. A time when it was seemed ungentlemanly to blatantly express your true feelings. I guess I never truly lost that habit, in times of great confusion I just close down and revert back to a gentlemen of the 1900's."

"So that means you do like me"

"Very much so"

" Well, good" said Jacob suddenly feeling awkward

"Jacob -" Jacob looked up and kissed Edward mid sentence. Edward immediately responded, warm lips pressing cold ones

" Is is surprisingly nice" Jacob thought "Not at all uncomfortable, we balance each other out. Maybe it wasn't such a mistake I imprinted on Edward"

Edward deepened kiss reading Jacobs thoughts. Jacob ran his tongue along the inside of Edwards mouth. He was surprised, Edward didn't have fangs, but normal human teeth, he wondered how Edward could drink blood without fangs to pierce the animals skin. Jacob's train of thought was cut off as Edward reached inside of his pants, stroking his dick. Jacob lost it, moaning and begging Edward for more. They moved in sync Edward jacking Jacob off, gaining a steady rhythm till Jacob climaxed, orgasming in Edward's palm. Edward removed his hand from Jacob's pants and they fell back off the log exhausted. After a few minutes of rest they were soon ready for round two. Jacob climbed on top of Edward eager to return the favour. They rolled around in the field playing for dominance and getting grass all over their clothes in the process . Jacob finally pinned Edward down, trailing kisses across his chest removing his shirt, ripping buttons off in the process. Worshiping every inch of Edward's body, all the while sinking lower, until he reached the end, undoing the button on Edward's pants slowly. Now it was Edward's turn to moan and beg, Jacob was teasing, paying Edward back for making him think he didn't like him.

"Please Jacob, just do it"

"I don't think I heard that" said Jacob running tongue teasingly along the skin just under the edge of Edward's underwear.

"Please" Edward almost whimpered, his erection almost unbearable.

"Uh-um" said someone clearing their throat. Startling them both, causing them to freeze like a dear caught in the headlight's.

"What now?' thought Jacob annoyed "He had Edward exactly where he wanted him. This person better have a good reason for interrupting them.

Jacob looked up "Shit" Jacob exclaimed quietly "it's Sam" Jacob thought at Edward.

Edward gave the overgrown dog a murderous look that came instinctively to his species. He thought about taking a bite out of Sam for interrupting them this close to Edward getting what he wanted.

Jacob quickly removed himself from Edward whom he was straddling, having to change his position to look up at Sam glaring at them. He got up, brushing the grass from his clothes, shooting an apologetic look at Edward who was still laying in the grass looking pissed off enough to kill something. He silently told Edward not to kill Sam until he returned. That brought a smile to Edward's face, knowing Jacob was joking. He never seriously thought Edward would harm Sam. Jacob was pleased at making Edward smile so joyously. Jacob took one last look at the still aroused Edward, he regretting leaving, but he ran after Sam all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jacob, the counsel has come to a decision. Even though you imprinted on Edward, you are to no longer see him, all future contact will be ceased"

Jacob's stomach dropped "What!" He stammered out "That goes against all our laws and customs splitting two imprints apart"

"Normally, yes. But this is no normal imprint you're intended is a vampire and a danger to us all"

"Edward would never harm the pack"

"We can't be sure, he is a vampire and our natural born enemy"

"But" Jacob said unable to put into words what Edward meant to him, and how Edward would sooner hurt himself than Jacob, or anyone Jacob loved . Sam just didn't understand.

"Jacob as your alpha you must listen to my command and I command you to stop seeing Edward"

"No" Jacob said. It seemed Jacob wasn't going to take the easy way, so Sam changed into his wolf form, willing Jacob to do the same, to make it impossible to refuse his will.

Sam commanded again making Jacob strain under the weight of the command. Jacob was bowing down, nose almost to the undergrowth of the forrest smelling the dank smell of rot. Eventually ever so slowly he began to rise, thinking "No!" all the while impossing his will into that one word. Sam was shocked Jacob couldn't resist him unless... he had decided to embrace his natural heritage. This was a fragile situation and if Sam made the wrong decision he could risk loosing everything. Sam decided the only option that was avaliable to him was eliminating the threat all together. He snarled and jumped going for Jacob's throat, attempting to kill him by snapping his neck or ripping out his throat which ever option was easier to kill Jacob with his massive jaw's and sharp gleeming teeth. Sam almost had his jaws clamped around Jacobs neck, as he was the bigger wolf and more experienced. But with luck and a carefully aimed kick Jacob fended him off breaking a few of Sam's ribs and winding him in the process. Whilst Sam was winded Jacob quickly retreated, limping back to the field.

"Back so soon?" Edward smiled. His demeanour suddenly changing noticing Jacob was hurt. Edward couldn't get a lock on Jacob's thoughts though, they were scrambled, laced with pain, fury, hurt and confusion, but one clear thought ran out that Edward could got a lock on, "_Run_!" Jacob thought yelled "_He's going to kill us both_"

All the while Jacob never stopped running, delivering the message and running pass Edward. Edward got into gear beside Jacob, until they reached the safety of the border, vampire and wolf side by side.

"Stop" Edward told Jacob, his thoughts still running a mile a minute hurting Edwards head,

"Jacob! Stop and tell me what happened" Jacob was pacing and started barking, then realising Edward couldn't understand him he changed to human form, not even stoping his pacing in the process.

"How could they do this to me? To us? This is illegal going against everything I was taught, everything we believe in."

Edward noticed Jacob was clutching his side, bruises were forming and blood was running down his side, from the gapping tear running along the side of his ribcage.

"Jacob I don't know what your talking about. Stop and explain. Let me tend to your injuries" Jacob stopped his pacing, clenching his fists and rushing over his words, now noticing he was injured, but not seeming to care, having to get his anger out before he lost it and went wolf again.

"They've forbidden us to be together. They think you're a danger to the pack, they never want me to see you again"

"I see" said Edward getting sad thinking this was a final goodbye.

"But of course I practically told them to go screw themselves, disobeying Sam. You should have seen the look on his face when I refused to give you up. I'm not going to let them keep us apart"

Edward brightened realising Jacob wasn't leaving him, "Let me look at your injuries" said Edward "I'm no Carlisle, but he taught me a few things to get by", Edward took off his shirt ripped it in to strips,tying it around Jacob's wound trying to construct a makeshift bandage to stop the flow of blood, until Jacob would naturally heal. Now Jacob was calmed down and Edward could get an accurate lock on his thoughts. What he saw almost made him bow over in awe, Jacob adored him so much more than he thought was possible,Jacob had truly meant it body and soul when he said nothing was going to keep them apart.

"Jacob"

"What" said Jacob who had picked up a stick and was furiously digging a hole in the dirt, taking his anger out on the stiff dirt.

Edward took the stick away from Jacob, making Jacob annoyed when he tossed it away, but to make up for it Edward brang their lips together, slowly making out with Jacob to not agrivate his wounds too much. They broke apart, Jacob having to pause as he was starting to notice his wound more and more as time wore on, and it was becoming unbearably painful as the healing process was slowly taking effect.

" I'm going to make Sam pay! For doing this to you" Edward threatened

"I know" said Jacob leaning in to give edward another slow kiss giving small butterfly kisses along his jaw. "But please just leave it" said Jacob,

"Why? Questioned Edward confused, I thought you were angry at him, and wanted payback.

"I am. I do, but not like that. It would both turn us into people neither of us want to be, it would turn us into monsters, we have to be better than them. We must never give into that darker side of ourself, loose ourselves to the inner monster.

"Your right, of course. I just cant bear it see you hurt, it makes me so mad at them. Sam would attack one of his own, just because you love me. You do love me right?" said Edward growing unsure for a moment, realising what he just said.

Jacob kissed him hard 'You bet I do"

Edward's head was spinning from the kiss and Jacob's declaration.

"I love you too, you know" said Edward after he realised no one had said anything for a while.

"I know" said Jacob

"Good, just making sure you know how I feel about you too"

"I do"said Jacob kissing Edward again before he could gain any form of composure, they stopped kissing a moment to stare into his others eyes because Jacobs side was flaring up from all the activity, and he needed a moment to recover.

"Now c'mon, we need to get someone to look at you before your wounds open up again and you bleed out" said Edward getting up from the floor before they gave in and just started making out again, helping Jacob up in the process "You can stay at my house" proposed Edward never actually letting go of Jacob's hand, squeezing Jacob's hand gently, he lead the way.

"Won't your family disapprove of me staying there?" Asked Jacob worried

"Paraphrasing you, they can go screw themselves. You are my family as well now and everyone else comes second to you. If they cant accept that, well we will just have to leave Forks and go somewhere warm"

"But not too sunny"

"Right, somewhere far away, we can live in a cabin and you can be my personal lumberjack choppping wood shirtless all day and as a reward we can have we can have filthy hot sex all night long" said Edward getting close to Jacob

"I like the sound of that" said Jacob ready to jump Edward right there "But I think maybe you will be chopping the wood"

"What about the sex"

"Oh there will be a lot of sex. I will just will not be chopping the wood"

"Maybe we should just leave the wood chopping out and have sex all the time instead"

"Best idea you've ever had"

"Edward! your back" said Esme walking out of the house, causing them to stop in their flirting, trying to of think less graphic thoughts to calm themselves down.

"I've been so worried" fretted Esme

"I see you've brought wolf boy" said Alice walking out behind Esme, refrencing them shirtless and there clasped hands " Fuck any new dogs lately mutt, or are you just strictly into my Vampire now"

"Bit tense there Vamp girl. Poor thing, have you killed away all the boys who are stupid or ugly enough to fuck you" said Jacob, a slight growl to his tone retorting back

"You hold your tongue or I might have to rip it out, along with your manhood it seems. But I see my brother has already taken that, you are a mutt, so we can conclude you are the bitch in the relationship"

"Alice dear, calm down, you are offending Edward" said Jasper noticing Edward tensing up, clutching Jacob's hand so hard Jacob had a pained look on his face, Edward was getting ready to spring at someone.

"_Ow_" thought Jacob "_Not so hard Tiger_"

"Sorry" whispered Edward loosening his hold "I didn't break anything did I"

"_Im fine_" thought Jacob "_Maybe just try to calm down okay, don't take it to heart, alice is very upset now. I found counting to ten helps, if that doesn't work try picturing me naked_" thought Jacob, sending dirty thoughts Edwards way.

"Not helping" whispered Edward

"_I wasn't trying too_" thought Jacob

_"I swear you are the biggest tease I've ever met_" whispered Edward frustrated he couldn't just get it on with Jacob there

"_Just you wait_" thought Jacob suggestively,

A bang sounded interrupting there flirtations.

"What is going on over there" said Jacob motioning to the Cullen's fighting they had blocked out. Jacob's distraction had worked a little too well, causing them to get wrapped up in a world of there own making, ignoring everyone else. Edward looked over, and Jasper was holding Alice back, Emmet was standing between Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle. They were all ready to rip each others throats out, Emmet being the only neutral mediator, Jasper having his hands full, holding Alice back.

"_Help_" thought Emmet at Edward

"Y'all listen up" said Jacob when he noticed Edward was becoming more upset by the minute. Everyone froze in their argument and struggling, listening to Jacobs authoritative tone, unable to help themselves.

"Edward here is... Well...Edward here adores me very much, in fact he outright loves me. I'm the love of his life. You could say are made for each other. Even we were fated to be together. " Edward shot him a look that silently told him he was going too far "My point is, you better accept that Edward loves me, not Bella; because I love him back, and I'm not going anywhere. If you somehow can't accept that, thats fine. Well actually it's not fine. But either way, be assholes and keep arguing about this and me and Edward are leaving, and we wont be coming back to join your messed up family, coven or whatever this is."

Edward could tell Jasper was helping, using his powers to sway the mood in the room. But either way his future depended on his families reaction to Jacobs small speech. If he was staying or leaving Forks.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n sorry for the wait but it was a really long one. I had it written i just couldn't be bothered typing it up. As always read and review.**

It was silent for a long while, everyone taking in what Jacob said and deliberating. It was tense, everyone was high strung. Esme broke the silence coming up to Jacob and hugging him. "Welcome to the family Jacob" everyone released the breath they were holding, as Jacob let go of Edwards hand, laughing, swinging Esme around in a circle.

"Welcome to the family bro" said Emmet clasping Jacob by the hand then envloping him in a bear hug,

"Thanks Emmet" said Jacob regaining his breathe. Next Carlisle walked up, shaking Jacobs hand, welcoming him to the family. Jasper did the same.

"C'mon Alice" Said Jasper "Welcome Jacob to the family" Alice just humphed walking off. Emmet looked around searching, but Rosalie had already walked off as well.

"Can't win them all eh? Jakey"said Emmet to Jacob. Jacob just grinned, trying to look happy with all this but just really wanting to go somewhere with Edward, creeped out with all this vampireness for the day, it was a lot to take in and it was all starting to take its toll. "If you don't mind I think we shall be retiring for the night, Jacob needs to rest" said Edward excusing himself from his family, reading Jacob's thoughts. Edward walked into the house slowing his pace for Jacob, who was still slowly healing. Too painful and too slow, Jacob just gave up. Turning into a wolf, gaining disaproving looks from all the Cullen's, except Edward who was used to Jacob turning wolf by now. Jacob didn't care, it was enough arguing for today, he just went to Edwards room colapsing on the bed morphing to human and sleeping. Before he fully blacked out Jacob heard raised from bellow, another argument breaking out between Edward and his family.

\/-\/

"Morning" said Edward , Jacob slowly waking up, roused by the sound of his lover's voice.

"Morning" said Jacob, sleep blurred, turning over.

"I see you've healed up nicely" said Edward indicating to Jacobs side, which was no longer torn and bloody but replaced with entirely new gleaming skin.

"So I have" said Jacob, leaning in, morning desire running through his veins. Just as Edward was positioned over Jacob, and they were about to kiss, Esme burst in. Edward groaned "Don't you knock Mom?" Edward voiced, embarrassed and annoyed at almost being caught by his mother figure, about to engage in sexual activities.

"Sorry dear" replied Esme apologising, "I just want to say breakfast is ready for you Jacob. As a way of apologising for everyones rude behaviour yesterday"

"Um, thanks Mrs. Cullen" said Jacob, not really hungry yet, but not willing to offend the one Cullen who had been constantly nice and accepting of Jacob.

"Call me Mom" said Esme, accepting the fact that Jacob was going to be around for a long time yet.

"Thanks... Mom" said Jacob unsure, the word sounding foreign in his mouth, as his mother had died a long time ago.

"Breakfast in T minus 5 minutes" said Esme backing out of the room

"I guess we better go down then" said Jacob, disappointed at having to put a hold on their morning activities.

"Indeed" replied Edward equally disappointed "I wish we didn't though"

"Yeah"agreed Jacob, getting up and putting on the clothes Edward had acquired for him in the time that he was sleeping.

Edward turned over, hiding his face in the pillow as to not risk getting aroused by Jacobs naked form climbing out of bed and getting dressed, though it didn't help the vivid images that had snuck into Edward's brain.

"Ready?" said Jacob poking Edward side, startling him out of his imagining's where he was doing something unmentionable with Jacob that involved maple syrup, and a whole lot of stickiness. Edward hid his face in the pillow again, trying to still his raging desire.

"No" came Edwards muffled reply "Defiantly not"

"C'mon" said Jacob grabbing Edwards hand kissing him on the side of the face innocently, which immediately led to some not so innocent kissing, when there hormones took over. Edward pulled Jacob closer to him on the bed, almost ripping Jacobs clothes off with his bare teeth, needing to quickly get what he desired before they had to go downstairs for breakfast. Edward almost had Jacobs pants off when a shout arouse from down stares, startling them both, making them freeze in whatever position they were in.

"Breakfast is ready boys" Edward let go of Jacob, crashing back onto the bed groaning "Why is life so unfair? Just 5 minutes, 5 minutes is all I ask, is that too much to ask? That I can get 5 minutes alone with my boyfriend, so we can ravage each other into mindless stupors of satisfied bodies"

"C'mon big boy, up and atom" said Jacob grabbing Edwards hand dragging him up, from the ruined bed, which he had managed to splinter when he fell back, slapping his ass "I'm starving"

Jacob led the way down the stairs. He stopped in the doorway, weirded out, causing Edward to crash into him "_Sorry_" Jacob thought, unwilling to break the silence. All the Cullen's were staring at him, sitting stock still, not moving or even breathing "This is so fucking creepy" Jacob thought. He felt like going up to them, shaking life into them, yelling at them to move, to stop staring at him judgingly. But Jacob just sucked it up, taking it like a man and walking around to the other side of a table, spotting an empty seat, located at the other end of the table to which Edward was situated. They followed him with their eyes, still staring; till he took a seat. They reminded him of predatory sharks, that were sometimes spotted down in la push, not even bothering to keep up the facade of humanness around him. "Awkward" Jacob said under his breath to distill some of the tension, his voice breaking mid word. He wondered if he was the main course for breakfast. Jacob glanced up as Esme walked in carrying trays of food. He let out the breathe he had been holding in relief, it appeared they were eating normal food, that actually looked pretty good. Jacob dug in hungrily. Esme sat down. Jacob seeing a friendly look, tried to start small talk, to relieve the tension and staring. Glancing down the table he wished Edward had sat next to him.

'This is really great Mrs Cullen" complemented Jacob

"Thanks" she replied " I saw it on the morning show and always wanted to cook it for someone, but Bella didn't eat here enough for me to try " everyone stiffened at her name."and we as vampires usually don't eat, so I'm glad to have someone around who can appreciate my cooking. I'll have to start cooking regularly now that you are staying here all the time"

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen, but it's too much trouble to go to for me. I can just go out and buy some food at a restaurant or something."

"I told you to call me Mom, and its no trouble, I love to cook"

"What!" Rosalie interjected, jumping up, seat crashing to the ground, angry expression on her face, hands on her hips. "Wolf boy is not staying here full time. This is too much"

"Sit down Rosalie, you're embarrassing yourself" Esme sternly told her.

Rosalie looked around, trying to find an ally in her crusade, but Alice was looking down caught up in her own thoughts. Rosalie realised she had no allies on this. She humphed, tossed her blonde hair, admitting defeat and picking up her chair, crossing her arms childishly and sat down once again.

"Honestly Rosalie, stop being so childish" Rosalie just ignored Esme, sulking.

"Im done, so I shall be leaving now" Jacob said awkwardly getting up.

"Jacob wait" said Edward, calling and running after the retreating wolf, speaking up for the first time since he had walked in the room.

"Now look what you've done" scolded Esme "You've chased Jacob off. You all better choose whats more important to you all, you're prejudge against Jacob or your brother Edward.

"Hey! What did we do" Alice exclaimed annoyed, being a spokesperson for the rest of the family.

"You weren't exactly welcoming " Edward said walking back into the room "You all treated him as he was riddled with fleas"

Alice whispered under her breath "He probably is"

Esme heard it but Edward didn't, earning Alice a scolding look from Esme.

"I'm going after Jacob in case he gets almost killed again by Sam ,and by the time I get back, you all better be more welcoming to Jacob. He's part of this family now too and I want you to start treating him that way.

\/\/

Edward searched for Jacob but to no avail, he had covered up his tracks well not wanting to be found. Edward was annoyed, so to release his anger he started smashing rocks cracking them into small pieces. Like his life the pieces of rock also fractured, breaking into to little pieces.

\/\/

Carsile sighed hearing the bang of rocks and crashing coming in from outside "Edward isn't dealing with this too well is he"

"No" said Esme "Ever since this imprinting business started Edward has changed, but not for the better it seems. But all we can do is support him in his life choices"

"Yes, I do see that we must accept Jacob as one of our own. I just wish the rest of the family would see that too"

\/\/

"Jacob!" Alice exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I was here first, what are you doing here?"

"I can leave if you wish"

"No. Stay. I'm just hiding out here, trying to clear my head" Alice sat down on the ground a few meters away from Jacob. "I don't get it" Jacob told Alice "Why don't you and your family like me. What have I done to make you and your family hate me so much?"

Alice sighed seeing genuine pain in his eyes from being rejected from his pack, and now this new family.

"Its not what you've done, its who you are. You're a wolf, we are predisposed to hate your kind"

"Bullshit!"

"Excuse me?"

"I call bullshit! 'predisposed to hate my kind' what utter crap. We are 'pre-disposed' to kill your kind, but you are neither dead nor maimed right now. We are not animals alice" alice coughed to cover her laughs, "We can resist our nature"

"Well you couldn't resist stealing Edward away from us"

There it was the reason for Alice's hatred, They all thought he was trying to take Edward away from them "I'm not trying to steal Edward away" Jacob assured

"How would I know, your future is entirely hidden from me. You could both die in the next hour and Ill would be powerless to stop it." Divulged Alive, growing upset taking uneccasarly quick breathes, trying not to cry from this truthful omission.

"Come here, let me try something"

"What?" Alice sniffled.

"Here, take my hands in yours"

"Jacob this is weird"

"Just go with it." Alice still eyed him suspiciously "Now focus. Imagine you are a wolf running through the fields, the feel of wind through your fur, you senses sharpened, your powerful paws hitting the earth, just barely touching you are running so fast. Be the wolf alice, what do you see"

"Jacob -"

"What do you see?"

"Alrighht " said Alice going along with it to please Jacob.

"I see grass, long grass"

"What else"

"Jacob this is stupid"

"What else do you see Alice"

"Okay to my left is some trees, a lot of trees, its...a forrest, yes a forrest"

"Go on"

"Okay, I'm looking up at the sky now, the sky is blue, no not blue; purple. Yeah the sky's purple. Over there, the other side of the field. Yes, whats that...that's...Edward. He's running towards me. No wait...he's running towards , he's running towards you. You've reached each other, he's giving you a welcome kiss. Wait...l...whats that...he's.. he's got someone with him...a child. Oh Jacob, she looks just like you" suddenly the vision cut off "Jacob thank-you that was amazing" said Alice teary eyed "Sorry for being so bitchy towards you before."

Jacob laughed joyously "You're forgiven sister, now lets find the others"

Laughing, walking side by side, Alice and Jacob walked out of the alcove, arm in arm, cracking jokes and bonding. Edward spotted them about to walk over, he paused, noticing Alice and Jacob were actually bonding so he quietly retreated, leaving them for the moment , happy that his sister was at last being nice to his boyfriend.

\/\/

"I see your tone has changed" noticed Jasper hugging Alice "Well I got my head out from my ass and I saw what a great guy Jake is"

"Nickname basis, this is a good sign," smiled Jasper

"Oh shut up Jaspie" said Alice teasingly pushing him, resulting in a game of chassy, ending in them rolling around making out passionately, Jasper happy that Alice was happy once again.

\/\/

"What put you in such a good mood" said Edward approaching the grinning Jacob, the sun setting in the distance lighting Jacob up from behind like he was made put of sunlight himself, rather than just sitting on it

"Oh nothing, other than I realised Alice is not such a bitch after all"

"Oh. That's great" conversed Edward "I knew she would come around eventually"

"Yeah, now I can live here in peace. If thats still what you want"

"Of course, I couldn't bear to have you anywhere else. I think I would go partially crazy if you left me" Edward laughed it off as a joke, though he wasn't joking at all.

The sun was setting more now, dusk settling in, a magical feel to the air. The hour that was full of possibilities and hope. The time of twilight peace, desire and lust. A blanket of magic that covered the earth bringing lovers closer together.

Jacob kissed Edward the last rays of sun lighting up their faces.

"I couldn't bear to be anywhere else either" said Jacob mapping out Edwards face, tracing all the unnaturally perfect lines. Jacob realised Edward was beautiful, but that's not what he liked about him so much. Jacob thought its was Edwards soul that was beautiful, not that he believed in any of that stuff, but if he did he would say Edward had a beautiful soul.

"Edward read Jacob thoughts, you have a beautiful soul too you know."

Jacob blushed "thanks" he stumbled out

"I mean it"

"I know, its just hard to think of something to say to that"

"You thought it first"

Jacob blushed again, heart racing, mouth growing dry.

Edward leaned in, slowly kissing Jacob, tracing his own lines on Jacobs face. As the moments passed and the sky got darker, their passion grew more intense. Till with a deepening of the kiss they gave in, removing clothes, blindly finding there way to Edwards bedroom, feeling like teenagers once again who were sneaking into the house at midnight. They fell onto Edwards bed, clothes but all removed now, making more shambles out of the already broken bed. As the moon rose and the stars came out, vampire and ware-wolf were blissfully unaware of the danger that was coming. Wrapped up around each other caught up in there own desires of passion, sharing heat and so much more, a union of love and happiness born out of lust and desire. But at this very moment a message was being sent to the Volturi, a message that would ruin everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob smelt a familiar scent in the air, after a few sniffs he recognised what it was, it was the scent of wolf, Seth and Leah to be precise "_What the hell are they doing here_?" Thought Jacob bounding to the other side of the forrest in giant leaps.

"Seth! Leah! What the hell are you doing here" communicated Jacob with various growls and tilts of his head.

"We've came to join your wolf pack" Seth announced stepping forward.

Jacob shook his head in disbelief and changed into human form to better communicate, pulling on a pair of shorts he had.

"Seth this isn't a wolf pack, this is just me, go back to Sam."

"We don't want to be in Sam's pack, we want to be in yours"

"This isn't a wolf pack, you shouldnt be here, Sam will kill you when he finds out you're trying to leave the pack"

"It's too late, Sam is already going to kill us, we cant go back now even if we wanted to; and we don't want to. Sam is out for our blood, he has sworn to kill you and we cant allow that, we cant kill you Jake, you're our wolf brother no matter what."

"You think this too Leah"

"I'm here aren't I"

"You don't have to stay Leah, you can go back to Sam right now if you want, go back to where you belong, with the pack"

"Weren't you bloody well listening I can't, Sam wont take us back, and I don't want to go back either. It's easier with fewer people in a pack, we've left a few hours ago and I already feel more calm, less noise in my head from the others"

"I guess there's nothing I can do, I cant change your mind?"

"No Jake you're our alpha now" said Seth changing to wolf form and bowing nudging Leah to do the same who reluctantly agreed.

Jacob grew embarrassed not knowing what quite to do, but after a few moments of thinking, he accepted his new role, puffing his chest out and changing to wolf form, head high, bowing back. A new bond being formed.

\/\/

"What are they doing here?" Asked Edward going on the offence.

"Jacob is our alpha now, we're a pack" said Seth jumping on the couch nonchalantly; whilst Leah was awkwardly leaning against the doorway, nose scrunched, a pained look on her face. Edward peeked into her thoughts, she was thinking "_Vampire, vampire, smells like vamp, must leave, no, must protect Seth, bad smell, hurting, Seth, Seth, vamp, blood,Seth, Seth_"

Edward retreated not willing to intrude any longer than necessary

"Jacob come in the other room we need to talk"

"_Like their talking_" thought Seth, causing Edward to grin humorously

Jacob closed the door, then moved in really close to Edward, "What did you want to talk about Edward" Edward felt Jacob's hot breathe on his face, loosing any train of thought he had been trying to form. Edward stepped back, taking a breathe to steady himself, Jacob looked a tiny bit hurt.

"Uh-hem" Edward said clearing his throat "What did Seth mean when he said you where his alpha, and are a pack now"

"They've gotten into their head the stupid idea that I'm their alpha, that they can just leave Sam and join me, form our own pack, splitting the wolfs into two groups, where I'm alpha of one group and Sam's alpha of the other."

"And you're allowing this"

"No I'm not allowing this, but they're giving me no choice here. They've already switched sides, basically a screw you to Sam. No way will Sam willingly allow them back into the pack now.

"So what, you're their alpha now"

"No. I mean I don't want to be, I cant lead them, I'm not cut out to be an alpha, I'm not made out of the right stuff, Sam is a leader not me."

"No"

"No?"

"No you're a leader, I know you have it in you to be a better alpha than Sam ever can be. Though I'm not exactly comfortable with all this, I see your need to have a pack out weighs my want to have you all to myself. I know you will be an excellent leader and a great Alpha."

"You sure about that"

"Absolutely"

Jacob again got up in Edwards space, but this time Edward didn't back away, he lent in kissing Jacob till his lips were swollen. Seth knocked on the door "Guys, there's some chick here who wants to see you, and she looks pissed"

\/\/

"Bella tell them what you did! tell them Bella!" said Alice angrily, pushing Bella forward.

"I didn't do anything"

"Don't lie to me Bella, I saw what you did, I saw whats going to befall us all because of your callous actions"

"Jacob. Edward. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, I was drunk and upset "

"Tell them!"

"I thought if I, I don't know did something it would make you see sense. Who you really belong with Edward.

"Bella what did you do?" Edward commanded his voice going threateningly low

"I, I didn't mean it, honest, I just thought about it, and before I knew it, I had done it"

"For gods sake Bella tell us what you did" said Jacob growing impatient

"I wrote to the Volutari. I sent them a message"

"And the message said what" prompted Alice

"A vampire has chosen a wolf for his mate, Edward Cullen has risked the entire vampire race by this inter- species relationship with Jacob Black"

"You did what!" Said Jacob. Edward just froze, going paler than usual. If a passer by happened to walk by just then, they would have mistaken him for a statue instead of a living creature he was that still.

"Do you realise what you've done?" uttered Edward unfreezing, his face crestfallen and scared. Bella's face broke like a mirror that had unexpectedly dropped, with a shatter she looked like she was about to cry, sudden realisation dawning in her mind.

As Bella lost her composure Edward followed suit, a tidal wave swarming forward, an endless powerful streaming tide let loose all at once "You stupid ignorant girl, Why would you do this? You've condemned us all, to death! Yourself included, I have told a human about us with no intention of turning her, and taken a wolf for a mate. Do you how bad this looks?"

Bella burst into tears,the weight of what she had done came crashing done, all too sudden like a slap to the face, harsh reality hit her, a truck going at 100 miles per hour directed at her. Jacob's fury was building, nails biting into his palms, he could hold back the flood no more. He ran off as fast as he could, turning into a wolf, too angry to function. Edward followed suit turning elegantly on the spot, walking into the house emotionless, too much to process, all locked away to sustain his animalistic side for the moment, to not cause harm Bella or anyone else, unable to look at Bella's face anymore, too disgusted by her actions. Alice disgusted by Bella's actions also, ran after Jacob, Leaving Bella miserable and all alone, like a lone flower in the middle of a lake. It stared to rain, too desolate and fed up with it all Bella let out a wail and sank to the ground, falling in the mud, rainwater mixing with angry and sad tears, mud caking her hands as she beat her fists against the hard ground; releasing her pent up emotions that she never resolved since Edward broke up with her, hoarding it inside to fume and turn into this giant cloud of disaster . Bella cursed her self for thinking this would insure Edward would return to her. That this would rekindle Edwards love for her, erasing his strong desire to be with Jacob.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n I left it at a sucky point, but i got intrupted and i lost my muse, so i decided to just upload it at the point anyway because it isnt the worse chapter ending but not the best, (sorry for rambling).**

"Whats this then?" Aro asked motioning the scared messenger forward, grabbing the letter smelling distinctly of human off the silver platter and the gold letter opener too, placing it in the envelope and with a flick of his wrist tearing he envolope open.

"Oh dear" said Aro dropping the letter and letter opener it making a banging clattering sound against the marble as it dropped in the near silent room tense with anticipation.

"What is it brother?" asked Caius

"It seems we must pay the Cullen's a visit sooner then expected, to congratulate Edward on his new mate, a werewolf Jacob Black."

"Did you say werewolf?" Asked Marcus shocked

"That I did brother, that I did"

"Does that mean he has chosen not to turn the human?" Queried Caius

"Decidedly so"

\/\/

"Alice did you see when the Volturi are arriving?" Edward asked his voice tight and constrained, concerned and worried. Jacob stood close next to him, comforting taking Edward's hand in his; Edward gave a small smile back.

"Aro is still deliberating, but his forthcoming is imminent, before this month is out they will have decided and before this year is gone they will have killed us all, if we don't do something soon"

The room was deathly silent everyone trying to think up a solution.

"We could run" suggested Jacob

"Then what? They follow us to the end of the earth, being hunted for the rest of our lives, fugitives, until they eventually kill us all, hunting us one by one until we are all dead."

"Just a suggestion" said Jacob discouraged

"This is hopeless" Edward said disheartened, throwing his hands up in exasperation and pacing.

"Nothing is hopeless" said Alice encouragingly "We just haven't found a way out yet"

"There is no way out Alice" Edward despaired "It's hopeless, we might as well just lay down and die right now; the wolfs wont stand with us because they don't approve nor like what I am; and either will the vampires, they have despised Jacob's kind for a long time now, due to all the bloodshed, all the vampires they've killed over the years"

"We'll find a way Edward" said Alice hopefully, but not even she believed it that time.

\/\/

Jacob turned over in his sleep, reaching for the presence that had become so familiar in the last few weeks. Still sleep confused Jacob continued blearily searching, only to come up empty," No Edward" Jacob wasn't immediately concerned, as Edward sometimes wondered during the night when he had too much energy to lie still. Jacob got out of bed, placing his bare feet on the cold wood floor, a chill coursing through his body, he wrapped the blanket around him making his way to the music room. Listening for the familiar tune of the piano, not a sound was heard, the room was empty and barren, a wrongness started to infiltrate the air. Jacob sped up his search, wrapping the blanket tighter to keep the chilly air away. Jacob hurriedly made his way from room to room, each room emptier than the last, till he was running, looking for any trace of Edward. When no trace was found Jacob ran outside, hoping that he would find Edward there, but no trace of him was to be found, it was as if he had never existed in the first place. "Where are you Edward?" Jacob silently thought, wrapping the blanket tighter yet again, watching the sun rise, hoping to spot Edward in the distance, coming home to him.

\/\/

Jacob waited there all morning, taking a seat on the swinging patio chair, the blanket still around him, staring at a distant spot, all while waiting and hoping for the moment Edward could be seen coming out from the distance; apologising that he didn't tell Jacob he had decided to go out for a late night hunt, Jacob wouldn't mind at all, running up to him kissing him thankful that he had just came home. But that dark cloud of doubt was was swarming in his head, growing louder and harder to ignore as time wore on. Fed up Jacob couldn't take it anymore, finally deciding to wait no longer and go and look for Edward himself.

\/\/

"Jacob honey, where are you going?" Asked Esme when Jacob was almost out the door stopping to grab his jacket

"Im going to find Edward, to bring him home"

"Jacob, Edwards gone, he left during the night. I guess he just didn't have the heart to tell you"

Esme was saying out loud what had been going through Jacobs head all morning, but he still refused to believe it "no, I'm going to find Edward, to bring him home were he belongs" Esme gave him a sad look but didn't stop him.

\/\/

Searching for Edward, Jacob bumped into chief swan, Charlie, Bella's father

"Hey Jake. You haven't seen Bella around have you? She wasn't in her bed this s'morning, and I haven't seen her all day"

"You haven't seen her all morning, what about last night"

Thinking back "No I haven't. Thinking about it, I haven't seen her since yesterday morning, she was looking upset, but I thought she had gone out with her friends, as she returned looking happy" Charlie was getting concerned "No she wouldn't, would she? She promised after last time to never do that to me again"

Jacobs stomach plummeted and everything froze for a moment, "there was no denying it now Edward had left and taken Bella with him" everything sped up again, faster than before, Jacob ran off from Charlie mid sentence.

"Jacob where are you going? Jake!"

Jacob ran till he collapsed in a random place in the middle of nowhere. Which turned out to be the field. Utterly exhausted, he lay there for a long time. Time passed with no real structure. Just staring at the sky. His heart hurt like someone had taken a knife to it, cutting and cutting till his heart was ripped and broken turned into bloody little beating pieces. Jacob gasped, coming out of his stupor, the pain grew more intense as he tried to sit up. He blacked out in pain, his whole body hurting, feeling like it was tearing into a million peices.

\/\/

Seth found him, nudging him with his nose "Jake wake up, Jake" he whined calling Leah "Leah, Jake wont wake up, come quickly".

\/\/

Leah stood over Jake checking his pulse and breathing, his heart was racing abnormally fast. Even for a werewolf he felt extremely hot to the touch, like a furnace turned too high. Not sure what else to do and no one else capable around to help she picked him up carrying him to Carlisle, Seth following along in wolf form.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N another bad chapter break, people have to really stop intrupting me.**

"Is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know, but for the last time, step back seth"

"C'mon Seth, lets go outside" said Leah dragging Seth from the bathroom at the Cullen manor, pristine and white, extensively stylish like the rest of the house.

"We can't just leave Jake all alone in there with them"

"Honestly Seth who do you think I am, trust only stretches so far, I'm not leaving Jake all alone unconscious in with the vampire. I'll be in there too, watching over him, just stay in the hall"

Carsile dropped Jacob in the bath, full of ice and water. Jacobs temperature was spiking, still climbing high due to no foreseeable problem. He was still unconscious but once dropped in the bath he awoke. Shivering violently due to the sudden change in temperature, lips turning blue, he tried to get up out of the bath, but ended collapsing back, splashing water everywhere, not strong enough to even stand on his own feet.

"Easy there Jacob" Carlisle said grabbing Jacob by the arm to make sure he didn't drown, sinking bellow the water and ice. "Jacob, you with us? Jacob" Carlisle said, lightly slapping him to bring him back from the edge of unconsciousness "Stay with me Jacob, you have to tell me whats wrong so I can help you"

Shivering Jacob forced out a few words "It hurts"

"Where does it hurt Jacob?"

"Everywhere"

"Can you be more specific"

"My heart, gone, tearing, pulling, breaking" he then blacked out, muttering intelligible words that Carlisle with his vast knowledge of language couldn't even understand.

"Leah, do you have any idea what is wrong with Jacob" Carlisle said, still holding Jacob up crouching by the bath, soaking wet with all the water Jacob had spilled on him. He turned to Leah who was standing in the doorway looking concerned.

"Not for certain no, but we hear rumours, legends; but it's never happened before, no one talks about it, we can never know for sure, but theres speculation, rumours. When one of the imprint leaves it will have adverse effects on their partner, a tear in the bond will form, and they will experience severe pain. But its said the vamp's cant feel the pain, it wont effect them for a strange reason. That's why an imprint between our two kinds has never happened before, the bond isn't right, it's not complete, it was never supposed to happen in the first place, but Edward is not a normal vamp is he. I mean he can read minds, he probably read Jacob's mind during the imprint, cementing what was never meant to be in the first place." Carlisle gave her a look of disagreement, distracted she cut it short "Anyway this tie, It's one of the main reasons an imprint hardly ever breaks, its almost impossible for them to leave as the pain is unbearable, physical, mental and spiritual, it will stop them leaving as the bond strains more and more the further and longer they are apart the more they suffer thats why imprint hardly ever leave each others side. So what i'm saying is it seems Jacob is experiencing the effects of Edward leaving, but Edward is feeling nothing due to him being a vamp, otherwise he would have been forced to come back to Jacob, the pain and pull to strong, wouldn't he?"

"So what you're saying is Jacob's body is being affected by Edward's leaving, thats why he

Is so sickly, that unless Edward comes back Jacob will keep getting worse"

"Nothing is certain, but I believe it could be the case"

Carlisle looked at Jacob concern written all over his face like a father who's child is hurting. He hoped Edward would change his mind and come back, that the reason he left had been a good one and not a foolish one.

\/\/

The next few days Jacob got marginally better, it was a matter of waiting. After the first day he woke up, still in the bath. Eventually he stayed conscious for longer periods of time as the day's wore on. Every so often he would mutter strange phrases, Carlisle along with Jasper were searching through the library for the meaning, knowing it just wasn't just random fevered words, as it had a flow and rhythm that had to mean something. Week 2 and Jacob could leave the bath safely, only blacking out a few times. Though in the night of week 2, (a Wednesday to be precise) he relapsed, heating up again, having to be placed back in the ice bath. Week 3 they tried again, he was doing well, out of the bath, sitting on the couch, till his temperature plummeted, having to be wrapped in multi layers of blankets and fed chicken noodle soup by Esme, though no matter how much she fussed his temperature kept dropping.

"Maybe we should place him in the sun" suggested Emmet

Carlisle out of ideas complied "C'mon Jacob lets get you outside, after being so long inside the sun might warm you up"

"O-o-h-h-h-k-k-k-ay" he stuttered out, slowly walking, dragging blankets and carrying a mug of soup. Everyone followed behind him,(except Alice who had gone searching for Edward), all carrying various things such as hot water bottles.

Jacob stared out at the sun bordering the tree line, a stagnant comforting site after being so long inside. The more Jacob watched the better he felt. For the first time in weeks he felt... good, the quiet sounds of nature, the birds calling, the sun peeking out from over the trees was oddly calming and peaceful. Without being aware of it Jacob returned to normal temperature, still and lost in thought, everyone left him, Carlisle announcing he was fine once again. They left him staring at the sky, not noticing even them leaving.

##~##

Esme worried, all the silence getting to her, checked on Jacob bringing out more soup. She dropped the cup exclaiming in surprise, china shattering everywhere, soup spilling on her expensive dress ruining it, dirt mixing in with all the mess creating mud, that started to coat Esme's shoes, as she had not moved yet. Jasper was the first to run out, Esme clutched him tightly for support. "Whats wrong with Esme? Jasper?" called Carlisle busy in the kitchen, checking the supplies.

"Jacobs gone" called Jasper back

Carlisle dropped what he was doing running outside, seeing the vacant chair where Jacob previously was, nothing left bar a pile of blankets and an empty soup cup.

"Have you seen Rose?" asked Emmet walking out

"Jacobs missing, Emmet" informed Carlisle

Just as he said it laughter was heard, coming from behind the house.

"No Jacob you're doing it wrong, push off from here" they heard the distinct voice of Rosalie saying. They all quickly hurried to the backyard, seeing Jacob in wolf form chasing Rosalie, every so often they met doing mid air flips.

"Hey guys" said Emmet walking up "What you up to?"

"Im showing Jacob the correct way to avoid an enemy, we got talking and he doubted my skills of survival, I had to teach him a few things"

Jacob wagged his tail, a wolfish grin on his face pouncing on Rosalie, her easily avoiding him.

Carlisle was amazed this was indeed a miraculous recovery.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey Jacob you okay?" Asked Rosalie peering into Jacobs room.

"Fine" said Jacob wiping his eyes "but if you don't mind I'm kinda busy, trying to sleep", Rosalie was going to leave but on second thought she decided against it, taking a seat on the bed next to Jacob. Rosalie was silent, unsure what to say to Jacob who had been clearly crying, she didnt need to say anything Jacob started talking himself, needing someone to talk to, to share his pain.

"Do you know what the kicker is about this, it's not that he left, sure that sucks majorly and hurts like hell, but it's that he didnt even say goodbye, leaving in the middle of the night, nothing, not even a note. It's like I meant nothing to him, but the worst part is he just didn't leave with no explanation, no, he leaves with her, his x-girlfriend" Jacob was hiccupping trying not to cry "Bella, a big bloody secret escapade in the middle of the night, leaving me in the lurch with no closer what so ever; It sucks, a jerky thing to do. It's the worse thing anyone could have done, theres no closure you know, no hope to get over it. I dont understand, did he, like change his mind overnight and suddenly want Bella back. Maybe I came on too strong or something. It doesnt make sense it seemed like things were going good. It just doesnt make sense why he would do this when things were so great between us "

"Im sure Edward had his reasons"

"What Rosalie? What possible reasons could he have for leaving me? Maybe it was just a lie all along, and it never meant anything to him at all; maybe once the glitz and glamour wore off I was no longer interesting to him; or maybe it was just the magic of the imprint making him even like me in the first place, and he realised that leaving because it was all fake"

"I'm sure that's not true, he cared for you Jacob I know he did"

"You dont know that, you couldnt possibly understand or know how I feel, or why he left"

"He didn't just abbandon you Jacob, he abbandoned us well. So don't you dare say I don't understand, I understand plenty, you can drown in misery all you want but you gotta face facts and move on, he's gone and never coming back. Being heart broken all the time, hoping he will come back and pining will get you anywhere"

"I know"

"Do you Jacob? Then what are you doing here still? Moping around your X's house. I see you everyday, looking out the window watching, waiting, doing a search of the house every morning, hoping to find him there"

"What else am I supposed to do Rosalie, other than hope he has changed his mind and decided to come back. It's like half of me has been ripped off, I'm barely holding it together as it is; it hurts everytime I breathe; and I practically blackout if I think of him too long, god forbid say his name; There's always this pull but I cant do anything about it. So don't you tell me to get over it, I'm trying the best I can and I'm doing a hell of a lot better than others, I'm not insane, comatose or dead, so I think that's a pretty big accomplishment if you ask me, so as I said before im doing fine, just fine"

"Sure you're not dead, but you act like it. You haven't left the house in weeks, even when the Volturi came you were barely present. You left it up to Carlisle to explain the situation, selling out everything he knew of Edward just so they didn't kill you there and then. Even when they left, announcing they were chasing up Edward and Bella, you said nothing, barely moving a muscle. Wake up Jacob, time to move on, Edward isnt coming back, he doesn't want to come back, other wise he would be here by now, he's happy with Bella werever he's gone, and its time for you to accept that and move on."

"Just leave me alone Rosalie"

"No, people have been tredding lightly around you for months, and im sick of it. We can't even mention Edward because it will set you off, going into one of your silences for days, not eating or talking, barely noticing our presence. We've spoken to Sam, Jacob. He has forgiven you, and he wants to take you back into his pack. I suggest you go with him, Seth and Leah already has, when you told them to. I suggest you take your own advice and go back where you belong, with others of your own kind"

"Fine, if I'm so unbearable to live with I will leave, but dont expect me to ever come back"

"I think that would be for the best"

Jacob grabbed his bag of stuff that he had, had packed for weeks, just sitting in the corner waiting. Once leaving the house, he took one last regretful glance back at the home he had been living in, barely leaving for months, pretending, but now it was time for him to stop pretending and go into the real world.

\/~\/

"Did you have to be so harsh Rosalie" scolded Jasper

"What? You said talk to him, about leaving the house"

"Yeah I said discuss it, not kick him put of the house completely"

"Itll be good for him, get away from all the reminders of Edward, move on with his life"

"You better hope this works, otherwise he will become a lot worse than just not leaving the house"

"Trust me, he will be his bright old wolfy self soon emough, he just needs to clear his head, get away from Edwards presence, intwined so deeply in all of the house, and its occupants"

\/\/

Jacob wandered walking down the main highway; following it aimlessly out of town, not sure what else to do or where to go. Tired and hopeless, he just gave up, plunking his bag down and sitting in the dust by the side of the highway, completely miserable Jacob was at the lowest point in his life, feeling abandoned by everyone.

"Hey you allright there" said a stranger stopping the truck.

Jacob was silent, but after a while of green eyes staring he felt compelled to speak

"Not really no"

"Why dont you tell me whats wrong then, it'll help to have a friendly ear to ease your woes" said the stranger crouching down in the dirt beside Jacob. Jacob looked over as the stranger placed a hand on his arm, the stranger was a women, mid 20's, black wavy flowing hair braided into two plaits, she had freckles all over her face, and a dark complexion similar to Jacobs, which was a trait commom to the Quileute she was Quileute, She was not a native of the La Push area, Jacob had never seen this woman in his life. Though the woman seemed genuinely concerned for Jacob, when she asked about his troubles.

"I dont really want to talk about it, I'm sick of thinking about it all the time, and I just want it to be over, gone from my mind"

The woman noticed the familar look of someone who was hurting, which she knew too well in her life "I know I'm going to regret this, picking up a strange man from the side of he road" she said "but get in the car, I can't leave you on the side of the road like this"

Jacob got up from the ground after the woman did, opening the door of the beat up old truck, "Where you wanna go bud" said the woman "anywhere in particular you wanna go, somewhere where you live, someone you love, who's expecting you"

Jacob thought about it "I don't know where I want to go, just drive, I have nothing to go back to anymore"

"Well if you want I'm going to st. Petersburg, to check out a place by the beach, I could take you there"

Jacob looked back at the place he had lived in for so long, that he loved, and was a part of him, but he knew he could never go back there. There was nothing for him anymore in forks, the Cullen's had kicked him out Rosalie telling him to never come back; Sam said he would take Jacob back, but he knew this wasnt true, if he did get taken back he would be punished; It would be sad to leave his Dad all alone in forks, but he had no choice, he had to "move on".

"Alright"agreed Jacob "let's go to St. Petersburg"

"All-righty then" said the Woman tapping the steering wheel rhythmically "I'm Lisa by the way, you should know if I'm taking you all this way"

"Jacob" said Jacob, a smile gracing his face, the first time in a while.


	12. Chapter 12

"Thats a shit car, now a real classic is the 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray" Jacob declared outraged

"No, you're defiantly wrong, if you're talking classics, nothing can beat the 1964 Ford Mustang"

"You're mad Lisa, everyone knows that the 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray would trympth the 1964 Ford Mustang anyday."

"I say the 1964 Ford Mustang is the best"

"Really, what makes you so right than, you a car expert or something"

"No, but this proves me right eveytime " said Lisa turning the truck sharply, but managing to not flip the vehicle. Jacob held onto the side of the door for dear life. Almost breaking the handle until Lisa stopped the truck, grinning at the expression on Jacobs face.

"Lisa are you crazy? You could of killed us both with that stunt"

Lisa laughed, "This ain't the first rodeo I've been on cowboy. I've been my truck a long time and I could drive through a rainstorm blindfolded without even getting my hair wet."

"Well next time, a little less of the crazy stunts and a little more of the driving, no matter how experimced you are there's allways that chance you'll mess up and kill us both"

Jacobs heart was still racing and electricity was in the air, so when Jacob's and Lisa's hands accidently touvhed, the tension that had been building for days finally broke, after days of becoming closer and closer, it seemed natural way to go. Lisa leant over and kissed Jacob, "_It wasn't as world moving as kissing Edward_" Jacob thought, "_but it was nice_."

When they arrived at Lisa's beach house by the sea, Jacob didn't refuse when she asked him to stay, having no one else who cared about him anymore or anywhere else to go and lisa made him feel happy again, he could never forget about before but he felt happier with Lisa.

Months had passed and Jacob still found him self there in Lisa's house by the sea. She made him feel loved, and made his worries go away when she whispered sweet nothings in his ear. She gave him peace and a home and thats all he really wanted. His life was peaceful for a while, he felt maybe he could be happy living here, the ache was less and the pull weaker. It was an easy existence, Jacob got a job at the local garage, and Lisa sold painting's of beautiful landscapes, it was the same routine for a while, Jacob going off to work, leaving Lisa painting in the studio, then coming home, having dinner over looking the ocean, then falling into bed, nights filled with passion. It was an easy simple life, till everything changed one afternoon.

"You're what?" excalimed Jacob shocked to his core

"Pregant Jacob, I'm pregnant"

"How did this happen?"

"Well when a woman falls in love with a sweet kind, loving,man who buys her flowers, the woman eventually lets the man st-"

"No not that, I know how that happened" said Jacob blushing "I mean we used precautions"

"They're not 100% effective you know, sometimes they break and a few players get past the foward line"

"So, that means I'm going to be a father then" said Jacob with wonder after he got over the initial surprise.

" You're going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother of a beautiful little baby"

"Your going to be a mommy" said Jacob picking up Lisa swinging her around then falling back onto the bed kissing her, taking each others clothes off.

"Mom, Dad, please" said Lisa on the phone "It's your only grandchild"

"Well screw you too Mom" said Lisa slamming the phone

"Lisa hon, what's wrong. Was that your parents?"

Lisa sank to the bed, head in her hands "Yeah, they said they're not coming to the baby shower, not even going to see our baby until we are wed, they've never approved of my choices and this is the icing on the cake"

"We could get married if that is what you want"

"No I don't want that Jacob, I told you I don't believe in marriage. I wont be in a relationship like my parents, tied together, bickering all the time, no way out, marriage turns you into someone you dont wanna be and I don't want that to happen to us"

"Okay Lisa, we don't need your parents there anyway, we'll be fine without them"

"Are you going to invite you parents though"

"Yeah, I'll call my dad"

Later that day after picking up the phone only to put it down again, Jacob decided to just do it and call his dad, he hadn't spoken to him in almost a year and didn't know how he would react to this news.

"Hi Dad, yeah it's me"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine, I'm happy. "

"Look Dad, I'm sorry I shouldn't have left like that, it was just too much you know,"

"Yeah, actually, I've found someone. Actually that's what Ive called to tell you about, we're having a baby"

"Yeah it is great"

"Actually We're having a baby shower"

"Yeah, I would love it if you came"

"Okay see you there, love you"

Later that month

"Jacob you okay" Said Lisa, noticing Jacob looking upset.

"Lisa. My Dad died, "he wont be making it to the baby shower, suspected heart attack"

"Oh sweetie come here" Lisa said taking Jacob in her arms and hugging him, though Jacob was taller and had to lead down a bit.

"What do you think Jacob? This colour or this colour for the babies room" she said holding up the paint samples

"What ever colour you want babe" said Jacob looking over her shoulder feeling her swollen belly

"Be serious Jacob I need a decision, fuchsia yellow or ocean blue"

"Okay if I must choose ocean blue"

"Really, why"

"Because its the ocean babe,and the oceans beautiful"

"Your right, fushsia yellow was ugly anyway"

"Now c'mon help me pick out the high chair"

Jacob picked up the bags of baby clothes happily following behind. Smiling at how enthusiastic Lisa was, and how excited he was too.

"Push Miss Williams; one more push, thats it"

"Its a girl" Jacob told Lisa proudly "A beautiful baby girl"

"Let me hold her" said Lisa taking the baby and holding her close to her chest.

Jacob moved closer staring peering at her, she was stsring back at him with beautiful brown eyes that looked like Jacob's.

"Jacob she had your eyes" Lisa noticed,

"Yeah and she has your smile" said Jacob seeing the baby smile at him.

" You think so" said Lisa looking at the baby

"Yeah, her mommy's beautiful smile" said Jacob kissing her.

"What should we name her?" asked Jacob

"Abigal" replied Lisa "after my grandmother, the women, who supported me when I said I wanted to go to art school instead of becoming a lawyer, who looked after me when my parents kicked me out and who loved me up to her dying day"

"I think its a lovely name," replied Jacob kissing her again " and fitting, but I get to decide her middle name"

"Okay, what have you decided"

"How about masen"

"Lovely, though a bit unusual"

"So Abigal Masen Black" said the nurse, writing on the birth certificate

"Yes" replied Lisa, "I dont want my parents name to have anything to do with our child if they wont even see her"

7 months later

"Lisa I'm home. Lisa, Lisa!" Jacob ran from room to room finally stopping at the nursery, Abigal was crying, and Lisa was laying on the ground, blood seeping out of a head wound, someone had broken in, to rob them leaving Lisa hurt whilst protecting their baby

"Lisa, don't leave me lis" Jacob held Lisa, tears falling from his eyes onto Lisa "I need you to help me look after Abigal lis. I need you to help me smile when times are tough lis. I need you to tell me everything's going to be fine. But most important lis, I need you, because I love you"

"You'll fine without me" said Lisa, a hacking cough emitting from her lungs " I know you, you're stronger than you think"

"I won't Lisa, I need you, you cant leave me all alone here"

"I love you too Jacob, look after our daughter will you. Love her no matter what"

Lisa died one last shuddering breathe coming from her lungs.

Jacob sobbed cradling her, "I will lis, I will" Jacob was almost lost to despair cradling Lisa, blood still seeping out, but a cry from Abigal brought him out of it. Placing Lisa gently on the ground, he went to the crib and picked Abigal up, carelessly getting blood all over her white nighty, staining it as he brought her to him, cradling her, rocking her, singing an old Quiltene lullaby. All the while he was saying "It's okay Abigal, its going to be fine, we'll be okay, mummy will be fine in heaven now, Mommy's with the angels"

Jacob knew from that moment on he had to be strong now, not for him, but for Abigal, he had to be stronger than ever before.

For a while Jacob tried living in st Petersburg with Abigal, but it seemed wrong, without Lisa there, nothing was tying him to the place anymore. So he quit his job, packed up his life and moved back to forks taking Abigal with him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Jacob you're back, it's good to see you after so long, whats it been? Two years now since I last saw you" said Sue, Seth and Leah's mom

"Yeah, about that probably closer to 3 though"

"Wow, three years. I was sorry when I heard about your Dad passing, he was a good man"

"Thanks Mrs Clearwater, yeah he was a good man"

"Actually its Mrs Swan now"

"Oh" said Jacob, happy for her "When did this happen"

"Shortly after you left"

" Well good, It's good that you found someone" said Jacob hitching up his bag "But I really cant stay and chat, I gotta get back to my daughter, shes being babysit by a neighbour and it'll cost me a fortune if I stay away for too long"

"Oh you have a daughter now, whats her name"

"Abigal"

"Oh, Thats a nice name, you must bring her over so I can met her some time"

"Yeah I will once we get settled in, its been nice seeing you, but I really can't stay a moment more, say hi to Charlie from me"

"Its been nice seeing you too Jacob, take care of yourself now and come over for dinner sometime, bring that little girl of yours too"

"Sure Mrs Swan" said Jacob waving, walking into the store, Lost in his own thoughts of what food he would need to restock his fathers old house, he bumped into Carlisle and Jasper dropping his shopping list in surprise.

"Sorry" he said, picking up,the list "oh um, hey Mr Cullen, Jasper" he said realising who he had bumped into.

"Jacob" nodded Carlisle and Jasper. It was awkward, Jacob was not sure how to act around these people he hadn't seen for more than 2 years.

"So, um, how you been? Not looking any older I see"

"Good, see you havent aged a day either"

"Wolfy perks"

"Heard you have a daughter now"

"Yeah, her names Abigal" said Jacob with a small smile

"It's good to see you've moved on with your life and are happy?"

"Yeah I am, Abigal brings happiness and joy to my life"

"Thats good to hear"

They were silent for a while everything awkward again, So Jasper and Carlisle turned to go "Goodbye Jacob, nice seeing you again after so long"

"Um Carlisle, can I talk to you before you leave, theres a few things I've been meaning to say to you"

"Yes, what has been bothering you"

"I just wanna say thanks for um, looking after me all those years ago, after you know- when I was kinda down"

" It was no trouble, so you're doing all right now? everything fine? no more bouts of sickness?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great, no more weird temperature fluctuations, none of that stuff for a long time"

"Thats great, you had me worried for a while there after you left, Esme wanted to check up on you but we decided it would be for the best if we just left you to forget about all that and live your life without the any reminders of your past"

"Well thanks for that, Kicking me out of the house was totally the best for me, leaving me all alone to fend for my self, just dumping me in the wide world after avoiding it for so long. Yes I can see how that would have helped me get better, my so called friends abandoning me, all alone" said Jacob, Sarcasm heavy in his tone.

"Jacob, it wasn't like that, we could see how much staying here was holding you back and it worked didn't it, made you better"

"Yeah, but at what cost. You know some nights I would wake up, and it would be so much worse then living with you guys, this tearing pulling sensation would take hold of me, till I couldn't almost breathe. I don't know what I would have done without Lisa to help me through it all, she would sit up with me till I had calmed down again, saying soothing things. She didn't fully understand why I was like this, why I would disappear for ages or would get angry for no reason, but she was there, she never left or she kicked me out because "it was too much for her to handle"."

"Jacob you have to understand that letting you stay any longer would have made you worse, it was the only way you could get better"

"Really? How could you think kicking me out of the only place I had left to stay would have made me better"

"Jacob-"

"Bye Carlisle, you can go stick it, I don't need your half hearted help anymore" said Jacob walking out, slamming the door of the shop

Carlisle now regretted going along with Rosalie's idea of kicking out Jacob to get him better, seeing how angry Jacob was at them all. But he knew he was not the one Jacob was truly angry at, he was angry at Edward, but as he had not yet got the chance to vent his unresolved feelings at Edward, he had to vent his feelings somewhere, and that happened to be Carlisle.

\/\/

Jacob left the grocery store getting in his car, backing his car out the grocery store parking lot and who other should he literarily run into, none other than Edward.

"Oh my god are you okay, you just came out of no where" Jacob froze, getting out of the car to help the person, realising who it was.

"Edward" Jacob finally forced out.

"Jacob" Edward said back, looking up from the floor.

Jacob was at a loss for words, he hadnt seen Edward in nearly 4 years, here he was and Jacob had nothing to say to him. Jacob took a breathe turned away, tearing him self from Edwards gaze and got back in the car.

"Jacob wait! Let me explain"

"I don't want to hear it, move out of my way" said Jacob, becoming light headed all of a sudden. Feeling too sick to drive he got out of the car, to get some air, feeling caustrophobic inside of the car as the pull to Edward flared up again, causing his heart to ache.

"Just let me explain, I had to-" suddenly Jacob dropped to the ground, blacking out. Edward caught him before his head hit the road.

\/\/

"Where am I?" said Jacob awakening up with a jolt.

"You're at my house"

"How did I get here"

"I carried you, you just blacked out and you needed to get somewhere safe"

Jacob backed up from Edward, moving to the other side of the couch as far away from Edward as he could, growling softly, a habit which sometimes leeked over from his wolf nature.

"Jacob it's okay"

"No, stay back, you stay away from me; dont you come near me" Jacob got up to leave, but he was hit with an intense bout of nausia, almost blacking out again, causing Edward to reach out to steady him. Jacob breathed through it, but he backed away, once he realised who was steading him.

"Please Jacob, just hear me out, you must at least listen to the reasons I left before you decide what to do"

"I told you I don't care, just leave me alone, move out my way so I can leave."

"Jacob you're not well, you need to rest"

"Ill be fine I just need to get away from you"

Edward was confused "How could I be making you unwell?"

"My body is not happy with me resisting my imprint for so long, and now that your back again and so close, its being reminded. Like a drug addict who has stayed away from drugs for so long, completly sober, than taking that drug once again, my body is going into relapse."

"So being near me is like a drug to you"

"To my body yes. I'm done talking to you, just move out of my way before I make you move, you've caused enough hurt already."

"Listen Jacob, I'm sorry, but it was neccesarry"

"Screw you Edward, I'm done waiting for you to move, I'm leaving wether you move or not" said Jacob going wolf, pushing past was left looking after Jacob dismayed, he didn't know what he expected, but he hoped that Jacob would have at least listened to what he had to say.

\/~\/

Jacob ran off, back to his car. He changed back to human form, leaning against the car heavily. He then got back in his truck once the 2nd wave of nausea passed. The pull flared up again, telling him to go back to Edward, but he ignored it he had to get back to his daughter, anything else just wasn't as important.


	14. Chapter 14

**3 to 4 years Earlier**

When Alice got a vision of the future it was susceptible to change at any moment, depending on the subjects choices. Say Alice was focusing on the Volturi and they had decided to come after Bella, it can be assumed she would have a vision of Bella lying dead. Though that assumption would be wrong, the Volturi are way too smart for that. Sure they would come after Bella with the might of a thousand well trained men, but they would not kill her no. Instead they would capture her and use her against Edward, playing on his feelings for her to get him to join them, causing a war and the very destruction of the Cullen clan. Well thats what Edward figured would happen at least. This assumption was based on Edwards continual thoughts, looping around in his head ever since Alice had had the vision that the Volturi were coming for them and the fact that he knew how Aro's mind worked, seeing into it more times than he was comfortable with. This assumption wether wrong or right made him do the only thing he could think of to ensure everyones safety, leave, but not alone no, he was going to leave with Bella. Ofcourse he could have just killed Bella there and then. But Edward still felt he owed her something, plus he couldn't just kill an innocent human, no matter how much said human had ruined Edwards life.

\/\/

"Bella, I need you to leave with me"

"Edward" Bella exclaimed "Get out, I'm getting dressed" If Edward could have blushed he would have then "Sorry" he said backing out of the window waiting for Bella, cursing himself for letting his emotions getting the better of him and causing him undue embarrassment because he hadn't paid enough attention to his surroundings.

"Okay Edward what do you want" called Bella putting her shirt on

"Pack a bag" said Edward, climbing back through the window "We are leaving in a few hours"

"What do you mean leaving? Where?"

"Does it matter? We're leaving. Pack a bag" said Edward throwing Bella's stuff in a bag.

"Edward stop" said Bella grabbing his arm. He let out a growl, a habit he had picked up from Jacob.

"Sorry" said Bella backing up "But you have to tell me whats going on now, why we are leaving? And where are going?"

Edward sighed silently in exasperation, sometimes he hated slowing it down for the humans, but he complied anyway, talking quickly.

"The Volturi will be here soon and unless we don't leave immediately we will all be killed"

"Oh" said Bella comprehending "So, who else will be leaving with us? will Jacob be coming"

"No, Just you and me will be going"

"_So essentially he's running away with me_" Bella thought "_I wonder how Jacob will feel about this. He should have known it couldn't have lasted with Edward and nothing can stand in the way of our true love"_

"What are you going to tell Jacob?" She tentatively asked outloud.

Edward sat on the bed, head in hands. "I really hadn't thought about it" he said

"Why dont you write him a letter" Bella suggested "I find whatever I cant say outloud I can say perfectly in a letter"

"Indeed, I'll write him a letter explaining everything" Edward agreed "As soon as I get home"

"Why don't you write it here?" Bella cunningly suggested "It'll be easier for you to focus, more quieter, plus there is no risk of anyone walking in, I'm the only one at home right now other than charlie amd he never comes into my room uninvited anyways"

"Okay" Edward agreed looking up as Bella brought the paper and writing utensils over.

"Just write from the heart" Bella suggested

"Bella"

"Yeah"

"Can you back up a bit, I cant exactly write with you looking over me like that"

"Sorry" Bella said not realising what she was doing or maybe realising all to well how close she was to Edward.

Edward though about it staring at the blank page for a while and after much contemplation and sideways glances at Bella to ensure she was staying in the corner, he wrote to Jacob.

* * *

_Jacob,_

_ For so long I felt incomplete, like something was missing from my life. I was never truly happy since the day I was ripped from humanity and turned into this monster and I was always slightly jealous everytime I saw Alice and Jasper; or Rosalie and Emmet; even Esme and Carlisle together. Not because I desired them or had any feelings towards them other than family, but because I was envious of how much they loved each other, I wanted what they had for myself. At one point I thought that maybe Bella could give me that, true love, that she was my other half and could make me happy like my family was. But I was wrong; she wasn't the right one; the one I was meant to be with. She was too... just not the right fit for me, maybe we could have been happy, but it would have never been right, not like it is now. It was you Jacob, all along it was always meant to be you, I just never knew it until the day we imprinted . We're two things that were never meant to go together, who would have thought a vampire and wolf could fall in love. But we did, and it turns out we were perfect for each other, are still perfect for each other, and will continue to be perfect for each other for a long while to come. The wolf and the lion, similar in some ways but all so different in others. But the ways in which count, they are the same. The lion loves the wolf and the wolf loves the lion. Since that day I knew I would love you forever, and we were destined to be together forevermore. I regret leaving you, and I'm dearly sorry for doing this to you. It hurts me even now and we are but a short distance apart. It's the single most hardest thing I've ever had to do, but yet I must, to protect Bella, I owe her that much. I'm not asking you to wait for me, that would be too cruel and selfish, even for me. I'll understand if you decide to move on with your life or hate me entirely for doing this to you. But I will stay hopeful in knowing one day we will find our way back to each other once this is all over. That one day we can be happy; Because one thing I know for sure, true love never dies and a love like ours can traverse the sands of time itself, bring down great empires only to help them rise again, and even foil death itself. What I'm trying to say is I love you Jacob Black and even if I'm not physically by yourside, I will be there in heart and spirit. Please remember this and forgive me for my actions._

_Yours forevermore Edward Cullen_

* * *

"You finished writing Edward?" Bella asked trying to get a peek at the letter, but Edward too quick for her, sealing it away before she could even get a glance.

Edward nodded miserably "I'll see you tonight Bella. I have to say goodbye to everyone one last time"

"Wait Edward" said Bella, stopping him half out the window "here give this back to Jacob will you?" she said handing him a book.

Edward gave her an annoyed look, why she would bother him with such a trivial thing as returning a book, when he was hurting, but he took the book anyway, the gentlemanly thing to do. Though what Edward didn't realise (because he was emotional and trying his hardest to resist the call of Bella's blood, that was harder to resist when he didn't have a tight hold on his emotions) was that when Bella was handing him the book he grabbed the letter to Jacob in the process, exchanging it for a ratty old shopping list in an exact envelope, no foreseeable differences what so ever between the two.

"Bye Edward" said Bella waving with a minxy grin on her face

"Goodbye Bella" Edward replied unsuspectingly ignorant of yet another of Bella's schemes to win his love back.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n sorry for the delay, I've been super busy and had writers block, i rewrote this chapter like 3 times, then there was the job interview i had to go to, then the last book had been released in the gone series and I was reading it nonstop, I had it all written up but i had yet to type it, and because its the holidays i had like 0 motivation, due to sleeping a lot. anyway sorry for long rambling heres the story:**

"Edward where have you been? You've almost missed dinner" inquired Jacob, coming up to Edward and wrapping him in a kiss

"Nowhere really, just hunting" replied Edward evasively.

"At least you got back in time" Edward gave Jacob a confused look

"Dinners almost about to start" he clarified "So come on, don't want to be late and make Esme angry"

"Right, dinner" Edward said, it had completely slipped his mind. These past few months it had been a tradition to sit down at the table with Jacob as a family so he didn't "feel so awkward eating alone". It was also the time of day when they bonded most as a family, sharing stories and drinking small amounts of wine on occasion, the time when they felt most relaxed and like a true family.

"Edward were have you been? Dinner is almost ready" scolded Esme

"Sorry Mom" said Edward with a apologetic look, taking a seat next to Jacob. "I got caught up"

Esme just shook her head whilst smiling to her self, and brought over the food to the table, a warm stuffed chicken, glazed; with vegetables and lovely gravy.

"Mmm" sniffed Jacob ripping a leg off the chicken amd digging in. Everyone watched him with mild fascination, a tiny bit jealous that the food repelled them so. They all reminisced all the food that they wish they could eat just one more time, and they got a bit sad. As the night wore on conversation turned to more happy things, till everyone was a bit intoxicated except Edward, who Jacob noticed was acting strangely, he often lost track of conversation and kept staring at him sadly like it was the last time they would see each other.

"Edward, what's wrong?" He said quietly placing his hand on his knee to grab his attention.

"Nothing" said Edward plastering a fake grin on his face

Jacob frowned and was about to say something more when Emmet interrupted them

"Get over here Jake" he said, Jasper and Emmett were arm wrestling, and it appeared Jasper was winning

"Come and be the judge. I know Jasper here is cheating, using his powers on me some how to win, we need an outside judge who isn't any of our wives"

Jacob was about to say something else to Edward but Alice had already gotten up and was leading him to the competition, cutting him off before he could discuss the topic further.

\/\/

Once the competition was over they just sat by the fire, lolled about on random pieces of furniture. Jasper and Alice were making out in a corner, and Emmett and Rosalie were deep in conversation, Rosalie's laughter could be heard chiming out ever so often; Carlisle was in the music room and the faint sound of music was drifting out. Jacob was asleep in Edwards lap, Edward absentmindedly running his fingers through Jacob's hair.

"Edward?" Esme sat on the couch next to Edward

"Yes"

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange all evening. Not like your usual self at all" Edward started to say he was fine, as he had with Jacob, but Esme cut him off "I've known you long enough now to tell when something is bothering you. So just tell me what it is, are you having problems with Jacob?"

Edward looked down at Jacob, he was making small movements in his sleep "No everything's fine with us, In fact I've never been happier"

"What is it then?"

"I may have to go away for a while, to protect someone I care a lot for."

"Why Edward? Where are you going? How long for? Is Jacob coming with you?"

"No, Just me, I have to leave alone, well not alone Bella will be coming, I'm not leaving forever, but maybe for a few months" he answered

"Edward, whatever stupid thing your thinking of doing, don't do it. You cant leave Jacob when things are going so great between you two, he would be absolutely heartbroken"

"I don't want to leave, but I have to, to protect Bella, protect the family and protect Jacob"

Esme let out an angry breathe of air "That girl has been nothing but trouble since you first met her. Reconsider, don't leave, don't go Edward. Jacob might not say it but I see it, he really needs you right now, separated from his pack he is utterly alone for the first time in a long time, he needs his family to help him get through it"

"I cant change my mind now. I must leave, to do what is right. To protect everyone"

"Edward please don't go, If you leave all you are going to be doing is breaking a lot of hearts and that will do no good to anyone" She said getting up, leaving Edward in deep was stubborn, he had already made his mind up and wasn't changing it now. Though Esme did make some good points, it couldn't convince Edward not to leave. Jacob reached out to Edward lightly touching him, to bring him out of the trance. Edward got up quickly, dumping Jacob on the ground as he broke out of his thoughts.

"Hey" Jacob said rubbing his arm "What was that for"

"Sorry" Edward said "You startled me"

"You were thinking really hard there" He said getting up "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh this and that, a lot of things really, nothing important" Jacob accidentally let out a yawn "Sorry" he said yawning again

"Come on, lets go up to bed, you are tired and still intoxicated"

"Okay then, Mr Mysterious lets go to 'bed'" Jacob followed stumbling a bit, the alcohol still in his system.

\/\/

"Jacob not tonight" said Edward squirming away from Jacob, who was trying to take his clothes off. A new sense of energy was installed in Jacob once they reached the bedroom.

"Whats the matter?" Asked Jacob confused, Most nights it was Jacob fending Edward off when he was too tired.

"Just not tonight okay" Edward replied "I'm just not in the mood"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob said backing off, Edward had been acting distant all night so it wasn't really a surprise that he didn't want to engage in there nightly activities, though it was slightly strange as Edward was always eager whenever given the opportunity to ravish Jacob senseless.

"I'm fine, why don't you just get some sleep" He said, noticing Jacob stifling yet another yawn.

"Okay, I will sleep, but we're talking about this in the morning. No more evading, you're going to spill what's been bothering you" said Jacob snuggling up to Edward enveloping in his arms

"Okay" Edward put on a pained grin, he couldn't exactly push Jacob away, even though it was tearing his heart in half to be so close to Jacob, like everything was routine, that it was just another normal night, when he knew that was not the case at all. He slowly relaxed into Jacob's arms, until Jacob dropped off into a deep slumber, content in his ignorance. Once Edward was sure Jacob was asleep, he carefully, regretfully, removed Jacob's embrace from around him, sure not to awaken him. Unable to resist he placed a light goodbye kiss on the side of his face "Goodbye Jacob" he whispered placing the envelope on the nightstand, (which still unbeknownst to him didn't hold the letter at all). He stealthily making his way outside, where Bella was waiting in the forrest for him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n This ones kinda shorter than usual, but there needed to be a break between this chapter and the next, not much plot forwarding in this one im afraid to say.**

"Now are you going to tell me where we are going?" Bella asked

"We're going to a secret cabin I own, located in some mountains not too far from here. It's a cold, snowy, remote 's also the last place the Volturi would look, almost impossible to be found if you dont know exactly where you're going. Its very secluded, located in the small space were two mountains meet, blocked from pying eyes, in the mountains shadows. It's very difficult to get in and out of, but with my vampire skills it is easy. I can help you navigate it if you get on my back"

"Who exactly knows about this 'secret' cabin of yours?"

"Alice is the only one who really knows, and that was by accident, when she saw it in a vision once. It used to belong to an old friend of mine. A lumberjack I knew when I just became a vampire. Pleasant enough, but a bit of a recluse, didn't get on well with people"

"So it truly is a secret cabin straight out of a story, but how will we get to it. I cant be carried by you the whole way. I'll freeze in the cold air"

"Of course I'm not carrying you the whole way. Most of the journey is easily transversable by car. We'll take my car till there is still road, then ill carry you the rest of the way. We will get there in just under 4 hours"

\/\/

They arrived at the cabin, with a skidding of tires (when they had to hide the car and it nearly slid off the embankment), a near collision with a moose (when Bella distracted Edward, and he forgot to look where he was going assuming it was open ground, though he didn't see the lone moose and had to quickly swerve around to avoid having a full bodied collision with the creature) and a very moody Edward, the closer they got to the cabin and the further away from Jacob, the more sullen Edward became, which also made Bella very irritable. As Edward slowed down she took one look at the cabin and developed an instant dislike toward it, even though she hadn't even been inside yet. The landscape surrounding the cabin was cold and wet all around, there was snow everywhere; and no one for a long while around, utterly deserted. It made Bella long for days on the beach sipping her favourite juice mock-tails. She cursed that Edwards vampire skin didn't let them escape to an area of warm humidity, surrounded by lots of beaches. Though when Bella actually stepped in the cabin she cheered up. The cabin was small and cozy, a real private retreat made for two lovers, and not at all like the grimy unfurnished cabin she had been expected. "_It is the perfect place to make Edward realise how much he loves me_" she thought. The cabin was comprised of four separate rooms. The lounge room, which was the first room you entered after taking off your boots. It was cozy and warm, a small stuffed soft couch located exactly in the centre of the room; A giant fire place with a patterned rug beside it; and a creepy dead stuffed moose head above the fire. It gave of the whole feel of a warm, cozy environment setting the mood for the rest of the house, perfect for cold nights alone with the one your potential lover. The kitchen was the opposite the lounge, separated by half a wall. It was a small and cramped, but brightly lit. Housing an under-sized breakfast table; fridge and a few bench tops. It all gave it the feeling of a narrow, homely room, allowing only one person to comfortably be in there at anyone time without having to press up against the other. Next the bathroom. It was clean but small. The usual bathroom necessities, a shower; sink and toilet. But painted an unusual ugly lime green that hardly fit the room, a smell of bleach was in the air, it burned Edward's nose and left Bella feeling a bit sick. Finally the last room in the cozy cabin, the bedroom. It contained a massive bed, covered with a colossal soft duvet, and piled with a bunch of blankets, but plenty of room for two people and 3 more. Located under the bed was a rug, it was made out of a dead bears skin, later on Bella found out Edward had skinned the animals hisself and she felt a bit sick. Both the bear and the moose was extraordinary creepy because they had piercing glass eyes, that seemed to stare into your soul. No matter where you where in the house Bella felt like the eyes were watching, judging her. The whole cabins was made out wood, good for trapping heat and giving a feel of intimacy to the house. Overall if the cabin could be summed upm it would be described as cozy, intimate and small.

Edward stopped in the doorway, letting Bella down. Even though Bella had already gone inside to inspect their surroundings, he continued to linger in the doorway, a sad expression on his face.

"Whats wrong Edward?" Bella asked, noticing he hadn't followed her into the cabin. "Dont you like the cabin?"

"It's not that, it's just that, I was planning on bring Jacob here one day, just the two of us. Barely been a day has passed and I miss him already. Im starting to think I made a mistake in leaving"

"Edward, don't think like that." Said Bella alarmed "Remember why you left in the first place. You don't want to ruin it now and lead the Volturi to us. It would be best if you just forget about him and focus on your present, being here with me, keeping us all safe" Bella motioned Edward to come into the cabin. "Lets check out the bedroom, see how comfortable it is, get you settled in"

"It's just a bedroom, same as any other, I probably wont even be going in there" said Edward brushing off Bella. Bella looked disappointed, but not discouraged. "Im going to get some firewood" Edward retreating out the door, leaving Bella all alone mulling things over.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n another shortie, **

\/\/

Bella heard a pained cry from the forrest where Edward was chopping wood.

"Edward" Bella exclaimed, running out of the house. She tripped over a few times, her natural clumsy trait always getting in her way. When she finally arrived, (after falling over several times and getting covered in snow) Edward was kneeling on the icy ground , equally covered in snow, a pained look on his face.

"Edward" Bella cried "Edward!" he didn't respond, didn't even acknowledge her presence "Edward whats wrong?" She said as he continued to stare blankly ahead. After calling his name a few times and even resorting to lightly shaking him. Bella resigned, No matter what she did Edward wasn't snapping out of it. She wasn't strong enough to bring Edward into the house so she just sat there with him in the snow. After hours of waiting and Bella nearly freezing, Edward came out of the coma like state he had been in for hours, "Edward" Bella said hugging his ice cold body. "You've come back to me, I thought I lost you for sure. What was that, what happened to you?"

"Im not sure, I just suddenly got this sensation in my chest, an intense pain, like I was being stretched out, pulled in two directions at once. Then suddenly I was kneeling on the ground, all I could see and hear was white noise, and then here you are"

"What do you think caused this. Is it lack of blood, When did you last feed?

"I've fed recently, and going for a period of time without feeding has never effected me like this before"

"Maybe some one did this to you. Did you meet another vampire whilst you where out here?

"No, it's completly deserted out here."

"Your skin feels colder than usual" she said reaching out again "When I touch you, It stings, its like hugging an ice block"

" I don't know what caused this, these type of things just dont happen to my kind. We dont get sick or injured, certainly don't feel that level of pain. It doesnt make sense, we can't even ask anyone because we are in hiding."

"Maybe, it's, it's a, a, a -" Bella shivered, teeth chattering, she folded her arm's

"How long have you been out here?" Edward said inspecting her hands "You're frostbitten, we better get you inside right now before you loose a finger or freeze to death"

Bella nodded following Edward inside, half way to the house she collapsed and Edward had to carry her the rest of the way.

\/\/

Edward brought Bella inside placing her on the couch and immediately started a fire to warm the house, he wrapped Bella in layers of blankets, and heated up some water bottles he found in the cupboard. Satisfied he did that all could be done to warm her, he took a seat beside the the couch, waiting to see if she was going to wake-up, staring into the flames.

After a while, Bella eventually woke up, she was still shivering "Edward, it's cold"

Edward was absentmindedly staring into the flames, so he took a while to notice that Bella was talking to him

"You're awake" he said,with a small smile finally noticing "How long did you stay out there with me? You were ice cold by the time I got you in the house. "

"I dont really remember" said Bella confused "I'm sure I was only out there for a few hours, but maybe it was longer" she said reflecting back

"You're only human Bella, you cant be doing anything like that again, you could have died. I might not be around to rescue you from your own stupidity next time. What if I hadn't snapped out of it? Would you had gone inside? or frozen out there in the snow?"

"I had to make sure you were okay"

"Bella, that's no reason to put your life in danger"

Bella reached out to Edward but Edward got up moving away from her reach. He sat closer to the fire, staring into the flames was Brooding, and slightly angry at Bella, same old Bella, always putting her life in danger. For a moment he wondered if it wouldn't be too horrible if she did freeze out there in the snow, then maybe he could return to Jacob. He shook it off with a shake of his head, telling himself that wouldn't be a solution, and it would be something "monstrous" if he did do it.

Bella was disappointed, Edward had moved away and wasn't even facing her anymore. He was thinking intently on something, she noticed how handsome he looked when the fire glowed of his skin, gave him a look of ethereality "_It is only a matter of time_" she thought "_Edward is resisting now, but he is only being stubborn. He will come around eventually. He would be hers it would just take time , that she was sure of. She and Edward were destined to be together, he just hadn't realised it yet_"


	18. Chapter 18

\/\/

Edward was thinking of Jacob again. He was wondering what he was doing, if he was okay. The more he thought of Jacob the worse the pain in his chest became. He tried to distract himself but his mind kept wandering back. He looked into Bella' rooms she was asleep but tossing fitfully. He recalled the days when he would just watch her sleep, but it wasnt the same now. It didn't have the same appeal. He tossed more wood onto the fire, pacing around the small cabin. One of the downsides to being a vampire was that he never got to sleep. The humans could just turn their brains off, get a break from it all, whilst he was forced to pace around the house while everyone was sleeping, thoughts looping around his head making him miserable.

\/\/

As time wore on Edward continued to doubt his motives more and more for his absence from Forks. Till one sunny afternoon when Bella was being particularly impudent with him, he'd had enough with her shameless flirting, he'd had enough of her altogether.

"Bella I think it's time we returned to Forks"

"Edward what are you saying? Don't be ridiculous the Volturi are still a major threat to us. We cant go back now, after we've evaded them for so long"

"We can't stay here forever either. I've had enough of this hiding out, this indefinite uncertainty. I miss Jacob and I want to go back"

"But we are having such a great time here. Arn't you happy here Edward "

"Bella I'm completely miserable and I just want to go home"

"You're not thinking about this, take some more time, consider the consequences"

"I have done enough thinking. It was foolish of me to leave in the first place and I just want to go see Jacob, tell him I'm sorry"

Bella sighed "I miss Fork's as well and if you think it will be safer if we move back, fine. just give me time to pack"

"Thank you"

\/\/

"Edward! Edward! Come quickly" Bella called

Edward ran up. With his vampire speed he arrived instantaneously.

"The poor creature, she's suffering. Can you put her out if her misery?" It was a deer, kneeling in the snow unconscious, it was having a hard time breathing, clearly suffering and on the verge of death.

"Can you help her, make sure she gets some peace"

Edward looked at it with pity and went down to snap it neck, to end its suffering.

"Wait" said Bella "There's no point in wasting a meal. You could drink its blood and you wouldn't have to hunt today"

"You're right" said Edward sinking his teeth in and drinking greedily as Bella retreated, knowing not to get too close to Edward once he was feeding. Edward stood up wiping his mouth. Suddenly a bout of weakness over come him and he fell to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Accused Edward, glancing up to Bella who had a cunning smirk on her face whilst she was standing over him.

"Nothing" said Bella leering "I'm just ensuring you dont leave me; that we'll be together forever. I love you so much Edward, I know you love me too. You're haven't been thinking clearly since the imprinting, I'm going to help you till you're in your right mind once again and see that you don't need to go back to Fork's or to Jacob. That you want to stay here with me. It'll be perfect, You'll always have me Edward. I'm never going to leave you and now you can never leave me."

Edward felt weaker by the minute, he could barely lift his limbs and was slurring his words.

"You're deluded" he told her, concentrating, forcing each word out with a hint of venom, barely concealed anger.

"I know what I want and I want you, Edward, you are my life. I'd rather die than stay away from you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I know you'll be way more happier here than back in Fork's. As soon as you realise how much you love me, I'll reverse the drug I laced the deers blood with. But till then, you'll have to stay like this"

"Bella" slurred Edward, tired "Bella give me the antidote. I don't love you anymore and never will again. I love Jacob, doing this wont change anything. It'll only make me hate you more" Bella winced.

"Stop trying to make me feel like a villain here, I'm not the bad guy. Of course you love me, you are just mistaken. Theres nothing I want more than you Edward and I know you want me too. The real reason you're so against staying here with me, it's not that you don't love me, It's the wolf magic. The imprinting, it's obscuring your view of me, changing your true feelings, replacing them with artificial ones. You haven't been away from Jacob long enough, but the longer you stay away the less you'll start to feel for him. If that doesn't work I'll find a way to break it, stop these artificial feelings. Then we can be together forever like its meant to be, you'll change me into a vampire and you'll forget about Jacob we'll be together forever. What we have is true love, we're meant to be together no matter what; even you can't stand in the way of that. Now lets get you inside before we freeze" Bella helped Edward up as he stumbled into the house. He could hardly make it two steps without tripping. So there was no chance of escaping, when he could barely walk without Bella's assistance.

\/\/

Bella helped him onto the couch, then went into the kitchen making some tea, humming to her self, content that her plan had gone smoothly, whilst Edward was slowly becomeing more weaker, till eventually he couldn't move at all. The drug was travelling through his body at an alarmingly fast rate. He hoped against all hope that it would wear off soon.

"I love you Edward. I'm only doing the right thing here, saving you, you'll thank me one day" said Bella to the frozen Edward staring blankely ahead as she kissed his still form. If Edward could of he would have gagged.

"Now you can stay with me forever, we'll be perfectly happy, no ones loved anyone as much as I love you" said Bella getting on the couch cuddling up to Edward. Edward was internally seething. He was seeing what a truly horrible mistake he had made. As soon as he could he was going to give into the monster within and feast on that blood he had craved but denied his self for so long, he was going to kill Bella.

\/\/

**Meanwhile** (A day previously)

Alice had left Forks. She had to find Edward, talk some sense into him, make him realise how miserable Jacob was without him and warn him the Volturi hadn't given up the search for him . A few weeks ago the Volturi had shown up as she had predicted in careful organise ranks. They were intimidating but they dared not make a move as they stared across the field. Finally Carlisle broke the silence

"What are you doing here Aro" he commanded

Aro gave him a flippant look "We are here for the human girl Bella Swan and the vampire who broke the one law we have by revealing our existence to her, Edward Cullen. Whispers were heard through the ranks. "Silence" he comanded with a wave of his hand and a thinly veiled threat. "Hand them over and there will be no trouble"

"I guess you never got the memo, they aren't here" spoke Jasper.

Aro gave him a dubious look, "Where are they then? It would hardly seem like Edward to go off and leave his mate, all alone unprotected" Jacob was staring off into the distance his wolf self making eye contact with no one.

"Aro, Edward isn't here. We dont know where he is. Leave now before things get complicated" Carlisle said, he glanced to Jasper who was using his powers to influence the mood on the plain.

Aro assessed the situation and decided it wasn't worth it, the time would come but today wasn't the day. He did a half bow full of contempt sending menacing looks to Jacob, "We'll leave, but don't think we won't be back. I'll send my best trackers to track down dear Edward and Miss Swan ; they will be brought to justice." Rosalie put a hand on the seething Emmett to calm him; and Jasper had to stop Alice from saying something she'd later regret; Jacob just stared into the distance non communicatively. Aro left with a flourish of his robes. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the dramatic exit. Esme let herself relax a tiny bit and hugged Carlisle kissing him, glad that Aro had left, and no blood had been spilt that day. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief. Rosalie let her tight grip go of Emmett; and Jasper equally let his hold loosen on Alice. Everyone rejoiced at the small victory, but they couldnt fully be relieved, the threat hadn't gone away completely, just retreated for the day. Once everyone was done rejoicing Jacob followed them back into the house, staying out of the celebrations, head hung low he retreated to his bedroom. Esme gave a worried look his way, expressing her concern to the family. Later that day Alice left with a kiss goodbye to Jasper and a promise that she would stay safe. She made it her mission to track Edward down before the Volturi did, and bring him back to Jacob.

\/\/

Looking through the cabin window, (that had taken Alice a long time to find). She paused, her fist halfway to the door in an action of knocking and raised her gloved hand to her mouth instead. Stopping a gasp from escaping as a vision flashed in front of her eyes.

_Edward had told Bella he wanted to leave, to go back to Jacob. Bella was having none of this, she grabbed a bottle full of a knock out drug (she had packed in her suitcase) she read the label, it promised to knock out even the biggest bear, she smilled evilly to her self and fed it to a deer with a handful of food. She then called to Edward and convinced him to drink its blood. The drug entered his system as he drank, making him lock up into a state of rigour. She then took him into the house, holding him captive for a few days. Till one day he broke free from the frugs influence and murdered her in a fit of rage. Feeling extremely guilty he sacrificed himself to the Volturi in a fit of self loathing and guilt ending his life._

She came back from the vision with a start; She knew she had to stop Bella no matter what, before it happened for real. Alice looked through the crack in the curtains, Edward was pacing around the cabin. He paused in his pacing surprised, noticing her presence by her thoughts. he opened the door leaving the cabin, confronting Alice.

"Alice what are you doing here?"

"Edward we need to talk. I just had a vision and unless you leave now you will be in great danger"

"How did you find me?"

"Edward are you listening, we need to leave now"

"I can't Alice" said Edward " I have to stay away"

"Edward, Jacob needs you. He isn't doing too well"

Edward ran his hands through his hair . "I cant Alice, I just cant" he ran off

"_Damn it_" thought Alice running after him.

\/\/

Edward had placed a false trail leading her off, by the time she had actually found him he was drugged and a prisoner of Bella.

"Bella" she thought angrily crashing the door down. Bella jumped up from her place by Edwards side, startled.

"A-A-A Alice what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Edward back to where he belongs"

"He belongs here with me"

"No, he belongs with Jacob and his family"

"No, no, Edward and I are in love. He's going to stay here with me. We're going to get married and have beautiful babies. Then he's going to turn me into a vampire, so we can be together forever. The way it's meant to be"

"Bella look around you, Edward wants to be here as much as he wants to slow dance with a shark. He doesnt love you Bella, not anymore. He's moved on and it's time you let him go and do the same. So we can all have peace"

Bella burst into angry tears "What do you know? You are insane, unhinged, weird girl, you aren't even his real sister. You should be in a mental institute, you are clearly unstable"

Alice slamed her against the wall "Listen here Bella. I've tried to be nice but I've had enough of this. Edward is coming home with me, he's going back to Jacob. I advise you move out of our way."

Bella was shaken but not deterred, she stared Alice down. Suddenly Edward came up behind Alice shoving her out of the way. Bella's face lit up, thinking that Edward was saving her, but her face fell as Edward shoved her up against the wall himself making the house shake and Bella dizzy.

"Edward no!" Exclaimed Alice cautiously.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward had his fangs inches from Bella's neck. She was sobbing vehemently. Alice came up to Edward placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward think about this for a minute, you dont want to do this"

"I really do"

"This isn't what Carlisle taught us; we dont kill Edward; you don't kill; not an innocent; because that is what she is. No matter what she's done, she is innocent, she hasn't killed anyone or wronged anyone other than you. You cant let her do this to you. You can't let her take your humanity from you. She's taken enough, don't let her take this too"

Edward released his grasp from around Bella's throat and she fell to the floor sobbing, numb and in shock. Edward stormed out, forcing himself to follow Alice out the door, leaving Bella sobbing on the floor curled up in a ball.

"Ah, Edward, how nice to see you again"

"Aro" said Edward with distain

"You're a hard man to get a hold of Edward" said Aro "No matter, here we are. Where's is the human" Edward unintentionally glanced at the house. Aro also looked towards the house and whispered to Jane, she sped inside dragging Bella out by the arm, her weak struggles no match for the strength of a vampire. She was shaking with fear and starting screaming as Jane used her powers on her, tormenting her with the worst pain imaginable, for absolutly no reason at all. The cabin was set on fire as Alec threw a flaming torch, more unnecessary destruction at the hands of the Volturi. Their faces looked maliciously evil in the fire light as they revelled in the act of monstrosity, enjoying tormenting Bella way too much, causing Edward to ever so slightly flinch. Aro evilly cackled. An all too familiar feeling from the act of the pre-kill rushing over him in exhilarating waves as Bella whimpered and begged for her life. She broke as she was on the floor screaming, pleading to the unfeeling vampires. Her pain reached a whole new limit as she realised she was going to get nowhere with them. She changed her tact pleading to the people who she was once called family before she ruined it all.

"Edward" she pleaded "Alice.

Don't leave me here to die"

"Edward do something" whispered Alice foreseeing the consequential guilt this act would instil in Edward if Bella died and he did nothing to stop them. Edward leaped forward at Alice's prompt, knocking Jane down and standing in front of Bella. Back off his stance said, protective of Bella.

"Edward" Aro tutted "You've now put me in a difficult situation. You've left me no choice. Condemming your self in a noble but futile action. We might have let you live, but now we're defiantly have to kill you" Edward glared down his component a stern unyielding feeling building. Even though he despised Bella with every inch of him he couldnt let her die, there would always be this small part of his heart that loved her no matter what. Edward knew it made no sense, but it was the way it was, he could not let the Volturi kill her.

* * *

As Edward glared down Aro he noticed the malicious gleam in Aro's eye, he had done this enough times to feel no guilt and give no mercy. Edward was trapped, it was a stand-off. As time trickled by that he didn't have the luxury to waste, he had no choice's left. He was going to die and Bella along side him, all his choices were gone; bar one. He could do what he didn't want to do, make a hard choice and do what he had hoped to never end up doing; What he had fought so hard to avoid doing. He grabbed Bella wrist and bit down hard. Bella screamed as he injected vampire venom into her body, the flames of a million suns rushed through her veins as Edward let go. For once Edward didn't at all feel the least bit guilty for damning her immortal soul to the agonising arduous existence of a blood thirsty killer that was the vampire. Aro took a step back surprised at this turn of events. He wasn't used to being beaten, outsmarted, when he was so sure he had his components cornered. He quickly gathered his wits, never one to be rattled for long. He was exorbitantly angry at being taken by surprise when he had almost triumphed. He didn't like unpredicted change of events, that didn't go in his favour.

"This changes nothing" he proclaimed in a sneering leer "You are still all going to be disposed of"

Alice stepped forward, stilling Aro's hand "Wait" she said with courage threaded through her words.

"Whats this" Aro said curious, he was intrigued. That was when Alice knew she had him in her grasp. She took off her glove offering him her hand to see her vision of the future. Aro grasped her hand and Alice grinned mischievously.

* * *

Behind Alice, Edward was holding onto the writhing Bella she was slowly turning into a newborn, her voice was rubbed raw from the screaming, an agonising drone to the background of Alice and Aro's silent communication. Edward distanced himself from Bella, looking into Alice's thoughts , experincing the vision alongside Aro.

As the vision cleared, Edward saw flames. Vampires were danced around the Volturi's bodies, they were burning in a mass bonfire, smoke trailing high into the sky the ashes in the air. There porcelain like flesh was scattered along the ground, being ground down by the feet of the vampires stomping dance. They raised their heads to the sky laughing, the blueness shocking as they caught the ashes on there tongues rejoicing in a victory. The Cullen's were at the head of it all, standing still and looking glum, not taking part in the celebrations with the rest. They were clearly the leaders of the massacure, along with Jacob who was standing with his arm around a women, looking sadily down onto the vampires with a hint of revulsion, the women looked distinctly like Jacob, having some of his features that were undeniably like Jacob. Esme stood up on the dais, calling for silence as she gazed disaprovingly at the vampires till they silenced, with a clearing of her throat she started her speech, the vampires dropping the head of the last member of the Volturi in the flames, standing to attention with respect. Esme had changed, you could tell by the way she now spoke and acted, she had obtained the hardened look of a soldier loosing her more softer demeanour, and softly spoken words of comfort and reassurance; she had lost it in waves of grief and pain from Alices and Edwards Death

"It has taken a long while but we have finally avenged the death of my son and daughter at last. We are free from the Volturi's corruptive control, and peace can be achieved. We can live in harmony with the humans" everyone cheered as she left the dais hugging Carlisle.

The vision ended

Aro paled "No it's not possible, a small clan like yours can't take down the mighty force of the Volturi. You aren't worthy or strong enough to go up against us undefeated"

Alice smiled a reminiscent look Esme had worn whilst standing on the daises "It is all too possible; it will happen, very soon it seems. Unless you let us go, your downfall will be imminent"

Aro turned, breaking eye contact with Alice, looking down at Edward who was holding onto the transforming Bella protectively. He knew when he was beaten, but he would never admit that "Jane, Alec, come away , we're leaving. There is no threat here anymore, the human is one of us, no crime has been committed" He left angrily with a stomping of his boots, his tread heavy as the rest of the Volturi followed. Alec gestured a sign at them on the way out as he followed the rest of the group.

\/\/

Bella was screaming as the venom worked its way through her body. Till eventually with a stillness, then a breathe, her eyes opened and she was a vampire, one of the immortal undead. Her eyes changed from dark brown to scarlet red. Her teeth grew that tiny bit sharper and her throat burned as she craved the sticky warm fluid of blood. She longed to sink her fangs into something warm and flowing, she licked her lips and tried getting up but Alice sat on her chest, holding her down.

"Bella I'm giving you one warning, stay away or else. Dont come near Edward, me or my family ever again, don't so much as think of us, or I'll know; I'll always know" she said tapping her head "I'll be keeping a tabs on you, and if you ever come near Edward again or try to pull a stunt like this I'll personally rip you limb from limb myself, no mercy this time or forgiveness" Bella still shook up nodded, squirming under the predatory gaze of Alice Cullen. Alice let her up dusting her self off and walking away.

"Edward" Bella said, a last plea, her voice breaking, seeming small in the last dying flames of the house as shadows played across her face.

Edward just turned his back and walked away, ignoring her completely, following Alice off into the distance. As she watched the last remnants of her past leave one bloody tear trickled down her face, she wiped it away and in the next instance she was gone, a stranger into the night.


	20. Chapter 20

_**a/n sorry for the delay, i've been sick and really busy, the next updates may be furthur apart because I got exams coming up, but dont worry hopefully not too far apart, anyway onwards woth the story.**_

**Present day**

Edward should have known that Jacob wouldn't just let him back in his life so easily, but he hoped that Jacob would have at least listened to him, try to understand. Talk to him at least, he was never that fortunate though.

His first indication should have been when Jacob wasn't around when he arrived back in forks, but he thought that maybe... well he didnt know what to think really. He had just hoped that jacob was safe and happy. It was probably a good thing Jacob wasn't around for those first few months. Those first few months back in Forks were hard on both him and the people around him, expecially his family. After what Bella had done to him, he had trouble even trusting his closest family members. He would push away everyones attempts at consoling or comforting him, he didnt believe them when they told him it would get better. He had almost punched Rosalie when she told him to just get over himself and move on, but most days he felt like puncing Rosalie, so there was no change there. He was lost in his own self- loathing and guilt. He often preferred to be by himself. He was slipping and he knew it, the humans were starting to notice, which was never a good thing, but the steady rock that his adopted father and sister set him on the right path again, reminding him how to be human, or at least human like. He was grateful for that at least; but there was no going back to what once was, he could no longer be the same as he once was. The monster inside had woken up and he had trouble pushing it away, putting it to sleep and locking it in its cage again. He thirsted for blood now more than ever before, he wanted revenge on the whole human race for Bella's mistakes, but he couldn't have it. It was flawed but worked blaming everyone else but him self, choosing not to take responsibility his own actions.

It had gotten so bad that he once come close to taking revenge. In his most desperate moment he had almost taken the life of a man who had attempted to rob him. A foolish mistake which cost the man a broken arm, but Alice, Esme and Carlisle had shown up just in time, talking him down and holding him back from further injuring the man. At the time he was furious for their intervention but looking back now he was extremely grateful. If he had harmed the man (no matter how deserving) he would had never forgiven himself.

In that dingy alleyway, (once the man had run off) he had broken down and he had finally accepted that the reason he was in the mess was no ones fault bar his own. An important but necessary fact that haunted him and made him more depressed the longer he had to face that the reason that Jacob was gone was no ones fault but his own. He could have had real happiness for once in his life, but he had pushed it away, with flimsy excuses and his own stupid sense of heroism and misplaced loyalty. Maybe if he had just stayed in forks and stood up to the Volturi as a family, Bella wouldn't be running around as a vampire and the Volturi wouldn't still be plotting his Demise. He couldn't forgive himself. No wonder Jacob couldn't and didn't want him back, he could barely stand his own self, let alone ask anyone else to stand by him or even love him.

\/\/

A few hours ago Seth and Leah had dropped by to welcome him back to the neighbourhood, they had been happy to see him and surprised he had a daughter, but like everyone Abigal had met, they instantly fell in love with her. Moments later the whole pack had followed, piling into his house after Seth had summoned them. They were all inside cooing over his daughter, and praising her, even Sam had managed to appear civil for the sake of "a new addition to the pack". Jacob didnt know what to think of that. It was a but too much for Jacob to handle at the moment. After years of staying away from the pack, feeling rejected and alone, only to now, years later, have giant wolfs bounding back in his life, like nothing has happened, happy to see him and welcoming. He couldn't figure out if it was a cleaver ploy to boost there ranks, or if they genually wanted him back. He at least trusted them enough to protect his daughter, without letting any serious harm come to her, so that was something at least. That trust stretched far enough he leave them inside alone with her, going for a run behind his house too cool off, getting some alone time, and some clarity. Something he hadn't been able to do since Abigal was born. Head down and lost in his own wolfy head, he bumped into someone, something he had been doing a lot of lately. That someone just want anyone but no one other than Edward, his intended imprint and the person who he still loved with almost all his heart, no matter how much he was trying to deny it.

"Jacob" exclaimed Edward with shock, he appeared as surprised to see Jacob as Jacob was to see him.

"Edward." said Jacob annoyed, the one person he was trying so hard to avoid, hoping to never see again, he bumped directly into again. It was like a twisted sense of fate or something, or maybe it was just Edward's stalker habits flaring up again. Jacob annoyed and fed up just let his emotions run wild. He was sick of keeping them pent up, sick of acting mature, sick of pretending and just sick of everything in general, but mostly just sick of not being near Edward. He let out a menacing growl, confused woth all his swarming feelings, not sure what to think his head a whirlwind of emotion. The growl seemed to loose its effect as he stared into Edward's eyes. The accompanying remark of "What are you doing here?" Also lost it's sting as he couldn't help but think of how much he missed Edward. His thoughts came off as less of an accusation and more as a plea.

"I am surprised to see you here as you are to see me. In all honesty I didn't intend to end up here. I was just wandering and I guess because I was thinking of you I just ended up here. If I would have known you were here, I wouldn't have come." they were standing in _**the field**_**_,_** a place neither man had stepped foot in since they had been separated. It had just been too painful to set foot in a place that once held such fond memories. Now tainted with the idea of loss and longing, neither man could handle being reminded of that.

"You were thinking of me?" asked Jacob in small unsure thoughts

"I often do"

Jacob gave him a searching look and then quietly thought "Me too" Jacob broke eye contact to bump up against Edward's side. Unable to help himself as he noticed the pained look in Edward's expression. He was suffering and it was hurting Jacob to see Edward like that. Edward run his hands through Jacobs fur the feeling reassuring in this tense moment.

"Im so sorry Jacob" said Edward braking down, and hiding his head in Jacobs fur. "I was foolish, I should have never left" Edward let out a anguished cry, the equivalent of a human sobbing. Jacob changed into human form, hugging Edward close to his naked chest to still his cries. It wasn't enough, and he soon found himself kissing Edward to comfort him, a long forgotten habit returning to him. Holding Edward close, he was rubbing soothing circles into Edward's back, till he was more composed and could actually face the world again. Jacob promised Edward it was going to be okay, and he meant that with his whole heart.

Edward tried speaking but for once he couldn't find the words to say and just ended working himself up in a state.

"Shh" Jacob said pulling their foreheads together, till he calmed down again. Then Jacob proceeded to kiss Edward, properly this time. A slow kiss, a kiss full of longing and need, waiting and want, sorries, and forgiveness. Edward had made mistakes, and Jacob had left but that wasn't important. As they kissed their worries were forgotten and as they made love long into the afternoon, for once in many years each man felt whole once again. A sense of completeness had settled over the sunny field that day, if it was only for a moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Later sitting on his bed reflecting on what happened, What Jacob felt was akin to regret - but closer to guilt. When he was with Edward the moment had just overtaken him, he had no real thought to the consequences; the future; or really what he was doing at all. Being so close to his imprint had driven all rational thought and doubt from his mind. Instead he had focused on his need for Edward, his desire to be with him. The repressed feelings surfacing all at once in a loss of complete and utter control as he gave into his primal urges. He grew hard just thinking about it and had to shake himself out of it, count to ten, before he could focus again. He reminded himself of what Edward had done, and how much hurt he had caused and how much more hurt he would inflict if he was allowed back into his life. He groaned exasperated. His heart rebelling against his brain. He didn't know where to go from here, and thinking about it was hurting. Once again the pull to his significant other flared up. He had meant to keep Edward at a far distance, to stop him from hurting him again, but he had gone and slept with him Instead." Jacob groaned, his thoughts going around in circles, contradicting themselves, causing him to grow more frustrated by the minute. He hopelessly groaned again, this time placing his head in his hands, "What was he to do now? Where was he to go? And what was he to do once he got there" these thoughts circled around in his brain in a endless loop, till he passed out with exhaustion unable to bear the strain any longer.

\/\/

Edward was estatic, nothing could keep the grin off his face. Even when Rosalie made a snide comment, he just hugged her; surprising them both. He wasn't certain, but he hoped that this meant he was on the right path to be forgiven, to be accepted back into Jacobs life once again, to finally be happy. Life was looking up again and for once Edward couldn't have been happier.

\/\/

"Edward what are you doing here?" Asked Jacob coming out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"I just had to see you." admitted Edward grinning "I brought you flowers." Edward supplied, handing over an assortment of flowers made up of posies and white daffodil's.

"Thanks" said Jacob shifting his feet feeling awkward; taking the bundle of flowers.

"Edward." Jacob said, placing the flowers to the side "Sit down. We need to talk."

Edward sat down uncertainly next to Jacob on the two seater outside of Jacob's house. His good mood was slowly fading.

"Edward, what we did yesterday. It was a mistake. It should have never happened."

Edwards face went blank "A mistake?" he repeated numbly.

"Yes, a horrible mistake, born out of poor judgement and stupidity. I cant. I just cant risk you hurting me like that again. I have responsibilities now, people to think of other than myself." As if on cue the distant cries of Abigal could be heard from the house.

"What are you talking about Jacob?" asked Edward confused "Why do you have a baby in your house?"

"Don't get angry, but a lot happened whilst you were gone. I moved on. I got a girlfriend; and we had a baby."

"A baby?" repeated Edward dumbly.

"Yeah. A daughter."

"You have a daughter?" stated Edward

"Yeah." said Jacob fondly "I do." More cries could be heard from the house.

"You want to meet her?" Blurted Jacob suddenly regretting his words.

"Sure," agreed Edward, to Jacob's surprise.

"Okay." said Jacob excitedly, "I'll go get her."

Edward apprehensively followed Jacob into the house.

\/\/

"Abigal." said Jacob picking up his daughter "Meet Edward, my uh... Friend."

Abigal looked at Edward suspiciously, then broke out into a chubby baby grin, reaching out for Edward with her small chubby hands, using small grabbing motion to indicate what she wanted, still too young to voice her wants, pouting when she was unable reach Edward from the comforting hold of her fathers arms.

"Edward meet Abigal, my daughter." said Jacob noticing Abigal's pouting, passing his child to Edward before she broke out into a tantrum. Edward was apprehensive at first taking hold of Abigal in a firm but gentle hold; not wanting to hurt Abigal. But when she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, he too broke into the biggest grin. Causing Jacob to unconsciously mirror their smiles.

"She's beautiful." Stated Edward matter-of-factually "She has your eyes, and also some of your other features - like your hair colour. Though her hair is more wavy than yours. But that smile. That's something else. Her mother must have been very beautiful to give her a smile such as that" Edward remarked growing sad "I just want to smile all day looking down upon that face."

"Yeah, she really is something," agreed Jacob adoringly " just like her mother. But there is something else about her, entirely all her own. Something that comes from neither me or Lisa. She seems to have this effect on people. Anyone will spend 5 minutes with her and they instantly fall in love, see that 100 watt smile and theres no going back."

"I guess I'm in trouble then." commented Edward admiringly rocking Abigal backwards and forth in his arms till she fell asleep, curling her tiny fingers in his blue silk shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

"I just cant believe you have a daughter." said Edward closing the door on the nursery which housed a sleeping Abigal "It seems fictitious, like something out of a once imagined dream or story."

"So you're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"I just thought you might be mad at me for moving on. I always avoided thinking of her around you, just in case you hated her."

"You think so little of me? How could I be angry at you? Hate your daughter." He said with disappointed confusion "You had the right to move on. I never expected you to wait for me. That would be far too selfish, even for me."

"I don't even know what to think anymore, everything has changed so much. This whole situation is messing me up inside. I can barely think straight anymore."

Jacob looked away stepping back, breaking eye contact, as he realised how close he was to kissing Edward. He walked over and sat down on the lounge, grabbing a bottle of cola beer on the way. Edward also sat down as well, tracking Jacobs movements from the kitchen to the fridge, to the eventual action of him sitting down beside him. The air was once again heavy with unresolved tension as Jacob sipped, Edward watching him closely from the corner of his eye. Jacob was trying, and failing to look anywhere but at Edward, causing him to take awkward have glances at Edward every so often. Edward was just lost in his own thoughts, till he turned to Jacob on the couch, breaking the tension "Jacob-" he began. They both jumped as the sound of thunder broke out across the darkening sky. Laughing nervously at their actions they once again lapsed into silence. Heavy with tension and un spoken words Jacob played with the label of the bottle. He wondered if there was a polite way to ask Edward to leave, because he couldn't handle being so close to him without wanting to personally take him there and then, and the silence was just wearing down any form of resistance he had managed to put up. Edward read the beginning of Jacob's thoughts missing the last bit, taking it as an incentive to leave.

"It's getting late and I should go?" said Edward getting up, walking to the door.

Jacob sighed in relief "Bye," he agreed. "I'll see you around." he agreed.

Edward was almost out the door when Jacob stopped him, grabbing his wrist. Sparks ignited between them; Starting from the spot where Jacob grabbed Edward and ending up on their lips. All too soon Jacob found him self pushing Edward up against the wall, kissing him for all it was worth, like oxygen would deplete and they would both be standing their lifeless, if he wasn't connected to Edward in some measurable form .

"Maybe you shouldn't go." breathed Jacob "It is raining after all."

"It is raining." agreed Edward making marks all down Jacob's neck "and It would be a shame to ruin this shirt, but I can't but help forget what what you said before." he said breaking contact, holding Jacob at arms length to clear both their heads. "Jacob do you really want this or is this just going to be another regretted mistake."

He looked deep into Jacob's eyes giving him a soul searching look, making sure this wasn't something else they were going to add to the long list of regrets they had both acquired over the last few years. Looking into the deep dark brown of Jacob's eyes he connected with him in a way nothing else could, but that was the worse thing that he could have done to Jacob's state of mind. As their eyes met and as Jacob gazed into the bright golden honey of Edward's eyes, Jacob lost all reasonable forms of thinking, his animalistic side took over, the side most connected to Edward and the imprinting.

"I really do want this" uttered Jacob, in a trancelike state, as he slammed Edward up against the wall again, silencing his weak protests that they must talk about this as he covered his mouth with his. Edward moaned as Jacob removed Edwards shirt, tearing the fine silk in his wild dash. Next came Jacob's shirt as Edward removed it, throwing it to the floor, and placing bruising kisses on Jacobs skin. Jacobs knees went weak as he gained enough composure to drag the all too willing Edward into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them and pushing Edward onto the bed with a show of dominance. The next few hours was full of nothing but primal want and need. So much more intense than the previous time. The bond wasn't happy at being ignored for so long and once allowed to be accepted it went maniac, heightening their emotions and making both men act with thoughtless need, lust, and want. Once the bond was accepted it would be extremely difficult to quite down this time.

\/\/

Edward looked down at Jacob sleeping, completely exhausted after their activities, and smiled a small smile to himself, placing a light kiss on his forehead, his heart swelled with the complete love and adoration he felt for Jacob in that moment. He couldn't imagine life could be more perfect than in this moment with Jacob sleeping happily beside him . Jacob unconsciously- possessively reached out in his sleep, bringing Edward closer mumbling nonsense into his chest as he slept, clutching Edward tight, as though he might leave him at any moment. Till with a sudden start he woke up, loosening his hold and pushing Edward away moving to the other side of the bed, furthest away from Edward.

"Damn it!"he cursed "Not again!" Edward looked hurt at Jacob's angry tone and his reluctance to be near him. Angry at Edward, Jacob felt a hurting sensation in his chest, closest to his heart. "Why is it every time I spend more than 5 minutes with you we end up in bed together. I'm supposed to be staying away from you and this isnt helping"

"Jacob"

"What?" He spat, short of breathe as his chest was still hurting. Jacob clutched his chest as he tried removing himself from the bed, falling to his knees and blacking out.

"Jacob!" Edward exclaimed rushing to his side just in time to catch him as his head hit the floor.

"I'm sorry" he said breaking down "I'm so sorry" he cried as Jacob didnt respond unconsious in his arms.

"I should have just stayed away" he admitted downcast " but its too hard. It was just too hard. There was this call I couldn't ignore. Maybe I was just being selfish, but how could I stay away when you make me this happy. Happier than I've ever been in a long time. I thought if I was happy it couldn't be too bad of a thing for us to be together. Then seeing the way you still looked at me I that maybe you would be happy too, we could be happy together. It wouldn't be too selfish, could it? To want that, for you to be happy. That it would be easier on both of us -that you would stop hurting- if I just stopped trying to stay away. Then I saw you had a daughter, of course I was shocked at first, but then the insane notion entered my mind. I gained hope, after so long of living in misery and melancholy. I hoped that we could be a family, that me you and Abigal could be our own small happy family. But I'm a stupid fool at the best of times. I shouldn't have been so stupid to think after everything i've done it would have just worked out." He buried him self in Jacob clutching him close "I'm so sorry" he repeated again.

Jacob woke up, holding him back "I know" he said "you can stop apologising."

"Jacob" he happily exclaimed kissing his face.

"Did you mean that Edward? What you just said, are you truly sorry?"

"I meant every word, leaving you is the biggest mistake Ive ever done."

Jacob frowned, unable to meet Edwards direct stare.

"Whats the matter?"

"Its just so hard to trust what you say. Its so hard not to doubt that you just wont leave again. That I'll get close to you, and you'll run off again. My heart says I should trust you but my head is screaming at me to get as far away from you as possible and never look back. It hurts to think I'll get close and you'll leave; I just cant deal with that happening again. I cant put my self through that again, not again. It would destroy me, no coming back this time."

"You can trust me Jacob, I wont leave again. I've learnt my lesson. I wont leave unless you send me away yourself."

"How can I trust that? You've said that before and look what happened. You left -without even a word of goodbye. You left, not for day's; weeks; months; but years! Edward, Years! That might not seem much in your long life but its a lot to me. A lot can happen in that time, people change, I've changed. How can I know that we'll still fit together, that you have or haven't changed, I don't know anymore. Cant you see what you do to me. What you've done. You've left me a mess, broken pieces that can never be put back right again. Nor hope to. And your asking me to trust you, trust you of all things, how can I trust that." Jacob once again tried to move away, but found he was unable to without his chest hurting.

Edward grabbed a blanket wrapping it around him as he shivered, he smiled appreciatively

"It a lot to ask, I know. But I'm not letting this go without a fight; not this time; not ever again. I'll tie you to me every way humanly possible if I have too, so I don't ever have to loose you again." suddenly a thought struck Edward "Marry me"

"What!"

"Jacob, Marry me?"

"Are you insane? No, You cant just ask me to marry you in an attempt to convince me to get back together with you, to trust you."

"You need something to prove to you I wont leave again, and here it is. Marry me."

Jacob was in a difficult situation. Here Edward was with his impulsive proposal and pleading eyes. He was asking for his hand in marriage after they had just had sex, still naked, and sitting on the floor. Not the most romantic of proposals, but a proposal alll the same, but Jacob was crazy to accept it right? He just didnt know anymore, and with Edwards gaze on him he couldn't think straight, he needed some space and time. Though the very thought of Edward leaving terrified him to death. He couldn't ask Edward to stay, but he couldn't ask him to leave either, he was conflicted, in the worse way possible.

He arrived at a compromise, he needed Edward to leave but not go too far away.

"Can you leave? But Just go out of the room. I need time; To think; to get dressed and get cleaned up. Can you give me that? I cant think straight with you here right now. It's all too much. I cant give you an answer unless I manage to clear my head."

"Okay, I'll just be in the Lounge room." said Edward getting up pulling on his pants and walking out of the room shirtless, due to the fact that Jacob had torn his shirt to unwearable pieces.


	23. Chapter 23

_a/n sorry for the Delay, i had exams and this chapter took me forever to write, i almost gave up, but i persevered and here it is, Thiugh i added some quotes from various sources, the rest is mine, except the characters, etc. enjoy and remember to review_

**"To love means loving the unlovable. To forgive means pardoning the unpardonable. Faith means believing when everything seems hopeless" - Gilbert K. Chesterton**

**"True is it we have seen better days" act II, scene VII, as you like it.**

"Edward, I'm not going to marry you."

Edward conveyed his disappointment with a resigned nod of his head, looking away hurt.

"But that doesn't mean we can't give this a chance. If you're willing to try, to give this, us a chance. I will as well. Though we have to take small steps, you have to earn my trust back before I could even consider marrying you, and that may take a while." Edward smiled a small smile, agreeing to Jacob's terms and kissing him.

"Ill try my hardest to prove I'm worth your trust, I love you Jacob and if that means taking it slow, till your comfortable with me again, we can do that."

\/\/

All was going well in their relationship, the days were passing quickly, happiness was returning to their lives again, and Jacob felt like he could trust Edward again. The summer sun lit up their lives with happiness and content. Though it wasn't all happiness and sunshine, there was always this discord in their relationship, that caused many fights, which always eventually stemmed back to the time when Edward left. Which Edward still refused to talk about, storming off when ever Jacob brought it up, either that or distracting Jacob. Till one day it broke and came crashing down, during a partially loud shouting match, and Jacob just stormed off, throwing up his arms in frustration and going wolf, leaving Edward with a broken empty feeling staring after Jacob sadly. He knew he couldn't allow this to go on any longer, he couldn't allow Bella to come between them anymore, he must tell Jacob the whole truth about the time they spent apart before he lost him forever, due to nones fault bar his own.

\/\/

Edward had worked up the courage, but the words wouldn't come out for once, the words kept getting caught up in his throat just before he could speak them. He just stood there, staring at Jacob silently, till Jacob broke the silence, sharing a piece of his mind as he didn't want to loose Edward either. He hoped it would prompt Edward to share as well.

"You have to realise you can trust me. I am not breakable. I can look after myself; and I am fully capable of facing any threat head on. Whatever you're not telling me, you can tell me. Just no more lies, or leaving. I couldn't bear it if you did that again. I need you to be completely honest with me in our relationship, and that means telling me whatever it is that is bothering you. Whatever it is we can deal with it together, I wont run away, I promise." Edward took an unnecessary breath steeling himself for the painful story ahead.

"It all started when Alice had a vision -"

\/\/

"Jacob calm down." said Edward placing a hand on his arm to still his seething fury.

"How could she do that Edward? I can't believe it. Its Bella were talking about here, I've known her since we were kids, I cant believe that she is capable of that."

"Neither could I at first, but Bella changed. I was so ignorant, I never realised. I didn't want to. I didn't want to think she would betray me In this way. I admit I am at partially at fault here, I should have been their for her more, should have made it more clearer."

Jacob grabbed Edward more roughly than he intended, surprising him. "Don't you dare think that Edward, Bella was manipulating you from the start, sure if you didn't leave with her it could have probably been avoided, but it is not your fault what she did. Don't you dare blame yourself for her actions or feel guilty for what you had to do, to save yourself." Edward hugged Jacob, enveloping himself in Jacob's scent. A heavy weight lifted from his shoulder's as Jacob held him back tightly. They knew this was a new beginning, they could finally leave the past behind and move on.

\/\/

For once life was perfect, they were completely happy. Abigal was growing up to be a strong spirited little girl who loved Jacob and Edward equally. So much so that one day she started calling Edward daddy as well as Jacob to everyones surprise, which was soon just accepted into everyday life, as a fact, Edward was Abigail's daddy now as well as Jacob, even if they weren't biologically related. Soon after this Edward officially moved in to Jacob's house one day, at Jacob's insistence, without any real change to their life as Edward was over at Jacobs house all the time anyway. But they couldn't be completely happy in their new life, as there was always that that distant threat of the Volturi on the horizen. A shadow to their happiness, an imperfection to their perfect life, a foreboding gloom and a shadowy doom. It would worry Edward late into the night, anticipating their attack at any moment. But as Abigal grew more, and life continued on as peaceful with a sense of normality, everyone was happy, it was pushed to the back of everybody's mind; But the Volturi are unforgiving never ending. Aro had not let this go, nor ever intended to.

\/\/

"Edward! Jacob!" Alice loudly called, running hand in hand with Jasper.

"Alice." Edward said, his face suddenly dropping reading Alice's thoughts.

"Is it true?" Questioned Edward.

"Im afraid so" answered Alice "by the time the summer is out they will be here. You didn't stop anything, merely adverted it, delayed it."

"Whats going on?" Asked Jacob walking out carrying Abigal.

"Alice had a vision." said Edward a fearful edge to his tone, visually shaken by whatever he had gleamed from Alice's mind. Jacob frowned, growing apprehensive, clutching Abigal closer to his chest.

"The Volturi are coming." announced Jasper ominously, adding to the tension.

Jacob paled "I thought they forgot about us, they decided to leave us alone."

"The Volturi never forget, and never forgive." Said Alice "We are all in danger. Bella has joined their ranks. She has told them everything. We are all at terrible risk. At any moment we could be DEAD!"

"Alice" said Jasper sliding up to her giving her a reassuring squeeze. Edward and Jacob both shared equally scared expressions, Jacob clutched Abigal tightly.

"Though it is not without hope." reassured Alice "My visions don't always come true, the Volturi are not invincible, they can be defeated! If we stand up! and fight! we might at least have a chance to scare them off, with few causalities."

"No." growled Jacob.

"What?"

"I said no! I'm not putting my family in danger, not again." said Jacob walking into the house and going into the bedroom slamming the door.

"I'll go after him." said Edward following and knocking on the bedroom door and at the reply of "come in." he walked in. Jacob was sitting on the bed rocking Abigal methodically. Edward took Abigal from Jacob as tears started leaking from Jacob's eyes, putting her in her cot, he hugged Jacob, bringing him close to his chest in a almost crushing embrace, just what he needed at the moment, something in which to anchor himself.

"Its not fair" he said "we are happy, everything is perfect for once, then this happens."

"I know." agreed Edward "It is not fair."

"We cant fight them Edward, there's no chance of us winning, there's just not enough of us. It's absolutely hopeless, 7 vampires and a wolf against a countless vampire coven, all with special powers and out for our blood."

"I know."

"Even if we did do something, and fought them off, they'd just come back again, angrier than ever, merciless. We wouldnt ever be at ease, always looking over our shoulders.""

"I know."

"Than there's Abigal to think of. What if we died out there? She'd be left an orphan. All alone." Jacob started crying again, getting up to punch the wall to release his emotions.

"I know." said Edward soothingly, bringing Jacob away from the dent he made from the wall to hold him again. "But we cant do nothing Jacob. It is but a futile hopless dream to think they will leave us alone, if we run they would just track us down. I learnt that the hard way, you cant run from your problems."

"I know." Jacob groaned "Now you got me doing it." they laughed with restraint, but once they looked over at Abigal, then it got serious again.

"Isnt there a way that we would stay safe and not have to risk all our lives, A way the Volturi would leave us all alone, without having to fight them off?"

"There isn't one, I'm afraid not. If only; then we could be happy." said Edward "The Volturi are best described in the words of Anne Rice

'Evil is a point of view. We are immortal. And what we have before us are the rich feasts that conscience cannot appreciate and mortal men cannot know without regret. God kills, and so shall we; indiscriminately He takes the richest and the poorest, and so shall we; for no creatures under God are as we are, none so like Him as ourselves, dark angels not confined to the stinking limits of hell but wandering His earth and all its kingdoms."

"Seriously" said Jacob "you're a vampire and you read books on vampires."

"Like you haven't read books on werewolf's, last week you were watching American werewolf." Jacob pushed him slightly tears gone. "It was research." he mumbled defensively

Edward just grinned kissing him.

Jacob sighed turning away.

"What is it?"

"I cant stop thinking of the Volturi, the threat they are to us. We are defensives, what are we going to do? Wouldn't it be easier if you just left." Said Jacob, even though it pained him greatly to say it.

"Doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love, act III sceneII Hamelet" Edward quoted

"I dont doubt you love me Edward."

"Well then you shouldn't ask me if it would be easier if I left, nothing is ever easy to leave you."

" I know, I'm just afraid of loosing all this to the Volturi."

"Me too" admitted Edward worriedly counting the days until the Volturi would arrive, trying to think of a way in which they would be able to beat the Volturi and come out unhurt and safe, a way which didn't end in bloodshed on the battlefield.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n sorry for the wait, of late im super busy, and thats why the next chapter after this may be a longer wait then normal, due to the fact my prom is coming up, but dont fear shouldnt be too long,anyway happy reading and as always leave your honest reviews.**

Jacob missed the pack, he missed the connection of being one with people other than himself. Sure being with Edward was great but it didnt compare to the pack. Even if he wouldnt swap Edward and Abigal for the world it didnt make him miss the them any less, and being back in Forks just reminded him of that fact, now more than ever, with the distant threat of the Volturi on the horizon.

Even though he missed the pack Jacob felt like he was doing okay by himself. Till one awkward evening when he was frolicking in the woods, he ran into them; his old pack.

Jacob whined, staring at his old pack he felt like an outsider with what once used to be his closest family. Seth stepped forward to greet Jacob but Sam stopped him with a hard push to his side and a warning nip. Leah started to protest but with a threatening look and obvious silent communication Sam silenced her too.

"Jacob leave leave this area, this is our land, you are no longer welcome."

"I am doing no harm, I have as much right to be here as you, more so." retaliated Jacob at Sam's blunt command.

Sam growled. Jacob got into a defensive position, predicting Sam's attack. As predicted Sam leapt at Jacob, going for his throat, he was out to kill. The wolf pack stood back as Sam leapt at Jacob, unwilling to take sides in this fight. Just as Sam almost pounced on Jacob, he moved out of the way, dodging Sam's attack and sending him sprawling on the forrest floor. Jacob played as young and inexperienced till he put Sam off guard. Then he really went at it, going on offence he attacked Sam, drawing from his years of experience and training with Rosalie he managed to beat Sam right into the ground, pining him into the damp undergrowth. Dew drops clinging to his seething form Jacob snapped his jaws inches from Sam's throat, holding back at the last minute, a last warning till he completely submitted. Jacob took his rightful place as head of the pack, and alpha, leaving Sam to go skulking off into the woods, humiliated and ashamed at his weakness.

\/\/

For all outward appearances it seemed the pack took to Jacob's rule well, but examining it closer, the pack was broken, and mistrustful. They didnt fully trust or respect their new alpha, since Jacob's mate was vampire ( and going against the elders ruling). They didn't accept him completely as a pack should their alpha, Jacob had a shaky hold of his pack and it was slipping as time wore on and the more rebellious wolves were starting to challenge his authority within the pack. To get some help, to reinstate his authority, Jacob decided to take a small journey -leaving Abigal with Edward- to turn to one of the more loners of the tribe, an elder who had been disgraced due to his involvment with a vampire a long time ago, a loner who lived out of town, and hardly accoisaited with anybody he didn't have too.

\/\/

"What do you want?" The old man asked, Jacob was silent "Speak up, what are you doing here? It's been along time since someone from the tribe has has visited me out here. You must have a bloody good reason to visit someone as disgraced as me." The old man lived in a small rusted shack, a resemblant of a cave, located on a cliff edge over looking the ocean. The old man's appearance surprised Jacob somewhat, He was clean shaven and had wild long silvery hair. He was dressed in sensible but clean clothes, worn out by general wear, but still looked after. He had the rugged look of someone who had seen too much, experinced lots of hardship and was just tired of life. Jacob felt he could relate, and that scared him. Though Jacob hadn't given up on life completly just yet, as this man had seemed too, repelling all of human kind, by his distant location and sour attitude. Overall this man was worn down by obvious hard trials in his life, that to Jacob seemed too rude to ask about.

" I was wondering if you could help me?" He simply asked.

"Spit it out then, don't go wasting my time." The man rudely replied.

"I've been told you could help me. That you know about this kind of thing."

"Come on then, dont leave me waiting all day. I'm old you know. My time can't be wasted waiting for pups like you to get their words out."

Jacob scrowled at his sour attitude, he thought about leaving, to just let this man stew in his misery, but he knew he couldnt leave without getting at least some form of answers to help him be a better alpha"My mate, my imprint, he's is a vampire, and the elders disapprove. It is causing conflict within my pact. They can't fully accept me as alpha yet, with my mate being who he is. I heard that your pack still stayed loyal to you when you took a female vampire as a mate. How was that?"

"That was a long time ago, things were different back then, she lured me in with her prowess and ethereal beauty, of course I was a fool for a looker back then, love any girl who paid me a smidgeon of attention and when this beauty rolled into town, it was love at first sight. A fleeting affair that caused a lot of turmoil to me. Though it caused a lot of trouble for me when we first met, the elders couldn't say anything after we got married, with the law and all; and if the elders couldnt say anything my pack couldn't either. Though maybe if I listened she wouldnt have broke my heart and stole me money. Leaving me all alone, the law void, and I was banished."

"Wait. law? What law?" Jacob questioned.

" It's an ancient law, silly really, based on out dated ideals and practices, though I'm sure glad for it, otherwise I wouldn't be here would I?"

"Spit it out!" said Jacob growing impatient.

"All right you insolent boy, give me a chance, young ones so impatient. Where was I? Yes here, wait a moment, it'll make more sense if just I show you." he said going to the back of his cave and pulling out a book, and brushing dust off it. He then set it on the table in front of Jacob, opening it to a specific bookmarked page. "My grandfather gave this to me when he saw what I done. Best choice he ever did, saved my hide a lot of the time, would probaly be dead without it."

"The documented law of the Quileute tribe" read Jacob

"Yes" said the old man "My grandfather dedicated his whole life to this, documenting every single law since the dawn of time that has ever existed for the Quileute tribes. Now here, this is what we are looking for." said the old man pointing to the page "If a member of the Quileute tribe has broken the law and has taken a vampire as a mate, that law can be bypassed on two conditions:

1) The vampire has given up its demon ways of feasting on innocents, has abstained from blood drinking of any kind; except animal kind; And the Vampire mate abides by all the staten laws of the pack, submitting to their alphas law, and defending the pack if called to do so, in turn the pack will be obliged defend them in turn.

2) The Quilatine member and vampire's love can be proven in a justifiable way, that they are truly committed, with a fastening of hands. Then their union is indisputable and the vampire mate may become a honouree member of the pack, and said vampire is required to be fully accepted into the Quileute community, and may produce offspring together if desired."

"What does that mean?" said Jacob confused.

"It means you must get married my boy." Said the old man.

"Married" said Jacob vehemently "I must marry Edward."


	25. Chapter 25

Jacob mulled it over in his mind, to get his pack to fully accept Edward he must marry him; but that was a big step to take and he was frightened to take it. No matter how much Edward explained the reasons he left, the truth was he did leave, left for a long time with Bella no less, and that gave Jacob the irrational fear that history was going to repeat itself again. It was that fear that was making it hard for him to take this step, he feared that Edward would reject him if he asked him to spend the rest of their lives together, or accept his proposal and run off at the last moment. Either way Jacob had no choice he couldn't not do this, if he didn't at least attempt to give this a chance he was surely going to loose Edward forever, due to the laws of his pack.

\/\/

After a lot more consideration and thinking, Jacob couldn't take it anymore, he needed to go home, he had to face this. He couldn't spend anymore time hiding in the woods avoiding the truth. He just decided to rely on his wolf instincts to tell him the right path to take, as they had never led him wrong before, he hoped now wasn't the time when they decided to betray him.

\/\/

Walking into the house and looking upon Edward cuddling Abigal after she had woken up from a nightmare. Jacob knew for better or for worse he couldn't loose Edward, no matter how afraid he was. He loved Edward even more than he could farthorm, and he wasn't going to let his stupid insecurities ruin it. He had to take the plunge and ask Edward the question, and now was a good as time as any. He gathered his courage and called Edward's name, drawing Edwards attention away from Abigal.

"Edward?"

"Yes. Jacob! Where have you been!?" He said worried, Jacob had been gone a long time and it wasn't like him to disappear with no explanation.

"I've just been in the woods, I had to do some thinking by myself for a while"

Edward frowned with concern, "Are you okay Jacob?" he said noticing his shaky stance and frigtened look.

"Yes. Listen Edward. Will you marry me?" He blurted out unceremoniously.

Edward almost dropped Abigal in surprise, "What?"

It was out now, there was no taking it back "Will you marry me?"

"Jacob, whats going on? Are you seriously asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, I'm asking you to marry me."

"Where is this all coming from? Why the sudden change of heart? You rejected my proposal a few weeks ago, and now you have suddenly changed your mind, asking me to marry you out of the blue."

"Well," he said panicking, it wasn't going how he thought it would go, he had blurted it out, and he had no time to prepare, to find the right words. Edward was looking at him expectantly, patiently hanging on his answer, being polite and keeping out of his thoughts, so he could gather them together.

" I just wanna get married." He finally said "To. You.

I want us to get married so we can finally be a proper family, so we can put the past behind us and embrace the future. I want to get married because I love you Edward, and I want to celebrate that in a... justifiable way."

A pregant pause hanged in the air for a mere moment that dragged on longer than it seemed.

Then Edward finally spoke.

"Jacob, if you are sure about this, then yes, I will marry you."

Jacob let out the breath he didnt know he was holding and kissed Edward in a quick meeting of lips, leaning over Abigal in the process. He felt relieved that Edward had said yes.

\/\/

" Relax," said Embry "you're getting married." Jacob was pacing backwards and foward across the room, stopping, only to start again.

"What if he doesn't turn up? What if changes his mind and realises he doesn't want to marry me? doesn't want to tie himself to someone like me? Tie him self to a wolf and his pack?"

"Of course he wants to marry you dude, you think he would back out now, after everything you two have been through. You're practically raising a child together, and I've never seen two people more sickly in love, no way is he going to leave you standing there all alone."

"You sure?"

"Dude. I know. He will be waiting for you up at that alter, just you wait and see."

"Jacob took a peak out of the room to see his friends and family waiting expectantly for both of them to arrive. Looking around, he closed the heavy door with a silent push, as to not alert anyone of his presence just yet, and with a heavy heart he sank to the couch. He couldn't see Edward anywhere.

"I don't think I can do this" he repeated, freaking out.

\/\/

"Edward, Edward!"

"Huh" replied Edward.

"I said, which colour do you like better?" Alice asked holding up the flowers, for last minute preparation.

"Um that one." Edward absently picked.

"Lilac purple?"

"Sure." Edward absently said.

"Honestly Edward, pull yourself together." said Alice, "We're going with pure white for the flowers, like I've been saying the past few weeks."

"Yeah, sure." he replied.

Alice shook her head, walking off as Edward lost himself in his thoughts again.

"Are you okay Edward? Why are you still here, and not out in the church waiting for Jacob?" Asked Esme, walking up to Edward and straightinging his jacket for him, which was carelessly buttoned.

"I'm Fine, I just have to sort the flowers first." said Edward.

Esme gave Edward her best "mom" look.

"What if Jacob doesn't want to marry me?" He confessed.

"Oh Edward," said Esme "of course Jacob wants to marry you. He was the one who asked you, he wouldn't propose if he didn't want to marry you."

"What if he come to his senses and realises I'm not fit to be anyones husband. I'm no good mom, I'm a monster full of darkness. I still don't know why he hasn't realised that yet, it'll just take time till he eventually realises it, then leaves me like I deserve."

"Listen here Edward, you are a good man. I've seen monsters and you aren't one, don't even come close. Jacob loves you, more than I've seen someone love anyone. Have some faith in yourself; have some faith in Jacob, but most importantly have some faith in the love you both share; believe in yourself Edward and go out there and get married."

\/\/

Edward and Jacob walked along the back of the church and met at the beginning of the isle, nervous smiles on their faces. Jacob was still frightened that Edward was going to run off; and Edward was frightened that Jacob would reject him. Till they looked into each others eyes, and then they only saw each other, they had finally found their faith in each other. Everything else faded to back ground, worries and doubts faded to uninportant feelings, almost nonexistent. The next few minutes were a blur as time stood still, as they stared into each others eyes, a change was happening, unnoticeable to all but them .

\/\/

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Jacob Black, to be my lawfully wed husband; my one true love, my imprint, and my life. I will cherish, our union, our love, and our child forever. I will make sure I love you each day more than the one before, being by your side protecting you. I will trust you, respect you and love you. Sharing your happiness and sorrow, loving you faithfully through good times and the bad. Regardless of the obstacles we may face, I will be by your side and we shall face them together. I give you my hand, my heart and devotion, from this day forwards and all the more to pass."

Now it was Jacob's turn to read his vows, he sweated nervously starting off shakily but growing stronger with more confidence the more he said.

" I, Jacob Black, with all my love, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my lawfully wed husband. I vow to give you my heart, my love, my home and my life. To lend you my strength when yours fails, lend you my heart when yours is weary, and to give you hope when everything seems hopeless. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. I vow to be forever by your side, even when times may seem the darkest I will give you hope. I give you my hand, my heart and my devotion, from this day forwards and all the more to pass. I will love you eternally, my love, my imprint and my life."

Carlisle handed them the rings, which they held ready to place on each others fingers with the finale vows.

"Edward? Do you take Jacob to be your lawfully wed husband?"

"I do" he slid the ring on, a symbol of his never ending love

"Jacob? Do you take Edward to be your lawfully wed husband?"

"I do" he also slid the ring on, a representation of his never ending love.

"Now if no one objects I-"

"Wait!" Burst in Sam panting trying to catch his breathe, from fighting off everyone, "I object!"

"Sam? What is he doing here?" Was the murmured whisper that rippled through the crowd.

Sam walked up the isle, and was stopped half way by vampires and wolves alike.

"Let him speak!" commanded the minister.

"Thank you." he said "This wedding is a sham!" he dramatically announced, the crowd gasped.

"Can you please expand on that accusation?" said the minister, as though he was reading off a script.

"Gladly." said Sam a smug smirk gracing his face.

"I have been talking to a few sources that tell me that Jake-y here is only marrying poor Edward to get him in good with the pack. To force the elders to accept a vampire in with the pack. A sham to get one of those bloodsucking freaks to infiltrate our ranks, to bring down the whole pack, and wolf race alike. I highly doubt that Jacob would be marrying Edward at all if the law didn't require it. In fact I don't think he really wants to get married at all, and I even doubt his claims that he loves the vampire. After all don't we all know that the vampires can't love, and love a wolf, no less, preposterous! No, it hardly makes sense."

"Is this true?" Edward finally said, his words unlocking as he got over the shock of this unexpected disturbance. "Are you only marrying me so the pack will accept me."

"Edward" said Jacob, his tone conveying it all. Edward ran off, coat tails flairing behind him. Sam grinned cruelly. Jacob stood at the alter all alone, still in shock, his anger slowly rising, till he let it out, leaping at Sam, knocking him to the ground, claws digging into Sam's skin as he tried to rip his throat out, the wolf consuming him completely. The crowd went wild, knocking down chairs in their mad dash to get out of he path of the fighting wolves.

A/n **remember to review, sorry for the delay, will try my best to get the next chapter up quick, but may take a while.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: slight warning for violance and slightly gorey, though not much**.

Fury is a blinding rage; consuming-it takes over the body and mind- wrathful and ruthless. All this emotion and so much more was churning in Jacob, all directed at Sam. Jacob's usual control was gone, he couldn't find a way to stop the anger this time, all he could think was that Sam had ruined his life enough; alienating him from his pack; almost killing him; and turning the tribe against Edward from the start. "No more was Sam going to interfere, this was the last time Sam was going to cause trouble for anyone." thought Jacob, the anger bubbling till he thought rationally no more. His emotions rose, consuming him in blinding hot rage. In the next instance he turned into his wolf counterpart, his clothes ripping as his massive wolf self arose from the depths where he stored it. He shook his fur clad body, righting him self in his other form. He glared Sam down making his anger abundantly clear. Sam also changed into his wolf counter part in that same moment, giving Jacob an angry stare to rival his own. Sam growled deeply in his chest, crouching low and baring his canines, ready to spring at Jacob at any moment. Anticipating what Sam was about to do Jacob leaped first, colliding with Sam in mid air. They met with a snapping of jaws and tearing of flesh, a loud bang resounding through the church as they knocked over empty pew after pew, Sam causing deep scratches in Jacob's side and face as he fought vigorously. Jacob equally causing rivlets of blood to stream off of Sam, fighting just as furiously. With a twisting and turning after backing Sam up against a pew Jacob managed to get him pinned; Huffing over him in big wolfy breaths, his nostrils flaring in fury as Sam withered and writhed biting the air closest to Jacob's head. Sam tried to get out from under Jacob's weight, but it was hopeless, he was good and truly pinned like a cat that ran too close to an angry dog and suddenly found itself the main course on a all you can eat cat buffet. Sam could see it by the glint in Jacob's eye -the determined fury- that he wasn't going to win this one. He stopped struggling, bowing his head in defeat, he changed to human form, a sign of submission and conceded surrender. It seemed for a moment that Jacob wasnt going to acquiesce so easily, but with a deep breath releasing his anger he moved off of Sam; turning his back he just walked away, not being able to live with himself if he let his fury get the better of him and seriously maimed or even kill Sam.

Jacob walked down the isle, each step a torture, all the while trying to convince him self not to go back to finish Sam off; To rip his throat out like he deserved. Jacob managed to walk half way down the isle till he paused, out of the corner of his eye he saw a big black fury shape running full speed towards him. At the last moment he realised what it was; he turned just as Sam barrelled into him, turning a killing blow into merely a excruciatingly painful collision; that cracked a few of Jacob's ribs as he caught the full brunt of Sam's weight. That was the last straw, something broke in Jacob as he got up off the floor; aching and bleeding he pinned Sam to the floor again, using all his alpha strength and pure blinding rage to quickly dominate over Sam. This time he didnt hesitate as he opened his jaw wide, white teeth gleaming in the lamplight, he sunk his teeth into Sams neck, clamping shut with a sickening crunch. He held him there till Sam's struggles grew weaker and weaker, fighting till the very last moment till Jacob tore his throat out, blood gushing widely, spraying all over the church walls and pooling out on the floor. The blood tasted metallic on Jacobs tongue as he spat out the mutilated flesh, Sam reverting back to human form in his last moments, his life quickly fading away and his eyes going dull. Blood slowly dripped off of Jacob's maw, in a rhythmic plopping sound, dripping down to pool with the rest of the slowly congealing blood and onto Sams bare chest, as Jacob took in great shuddering breaths, not being able to move as the adrenaline slowly left his body and he began to realise what he had done. A terrible feeling grew in his stomach, till he felt he could no longer breathe. All he could taste was blood, and all he could see was the lifeless body of his once former friend; ripped to shreds by his own fury and anger.

"Jacob!" A cry rang out through the empty church echoing off the walls, in a dim parody of a cave, a bloody unsanctified cave, full of rage, horror and regret.

Jacob lifted his ears, but other than that he had no reaction, head hung, still staring at Sams lifless form.

"Jacob." the voice was closer now as he came to Jacob's side, "Jacob, come with me, come away from Sam. He's dead, there's no more you can do for him." said the voice placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder. With a jolt Jacob came crashing back to reality, the touch sending shudders throughout his body, awakening him from the shock. "Jacob come away" the voice repeated, which Jacob realised belonged to Edward. He looked up focusing on Edward as he slowly followed him away from Sam, each step heavy with remorse and regret as he walked away.

When they got into the back room of the church Jacob backed himself up into the corner, and started shaking, growling when Edward got to close, licking his wounds. His emotions were overwhelming, so much so that he blocked them out, relying purely on his instincts to tell him what to do, and in that moment his instincts were telling him Edward was enemy, they were screaming "Vampire, Enemy! Enemy!"

"Jacob its okay," said Edward in soothing tones, "you have to let me close; you need medical attention; I need to examine your wounds to ensure you're not seriously hurt" Edward said inching closer until Jacob let him close enough that he could gatherer the wolf in his arms, reassuring him and reminding him who he was.

Once Jacob recognised Edward he relaxed, wincing slightly as his injuries flared where Edward held him, but he did not care, as he had Edward there comforting him, worth the slight discomfort of irritating his wounds to be able to be held by Edward. With the reassurance that Edward was providing he felt safe enough to change to human form again. Withdrawing from his wolf counterpart, Jacob was unable to keep a hold on his emotions any longer, letting all his emotions out all at once, he went in to shock, as he started shaking: tremors rippling through his whole body, and breathe coming rapidly fast, as Edward held him tightly, steadying him as he started to cry.

After Jacob had stopped shaking, Edward got up and grabbed a towel, wetting it under the tap he gently cleaned the dried blood off of Jacob's skin. Marvelling as his wounds healed, he kept gently dabbing till all he could see was bare skin again, then he placed a kiss where the injury used to be, thankful that Jacob hadn't been killed, and regretful off his rash behaviour of running off earlier. He conveyed this as he comforted Jacob, meeting Jacob's lips with a needy kiss, a kiss to ensure that Jacob was still alive and here with him, adding another kiss to show Jacob Edward wasn't ready to give up just yet, he wasn't ever going to be anywhere other than by Jacobs side.

"I love you" he murmured against Jacob's mouth.

"I love you too" Jacob mumbled back. "Im so sorry" he said tears leaking out again as he pulled away from Edward slightly "I'm so, so sorry" he said tears flowing more freely as he apologised.

Edward knew that Jacob wasn't just apologising for not telling him the whole truth about the real reason he was marrying him, but he was also apoligising for killing Sam.

"I didnt mean it." he said "I didn't mean any of it."

"Shh, I know," said Edward "wrapping his arms around Jacob again and kissing away his tears, "I forgive you for lying to me and It wasn't your fault what happened to Sam, he attacked you; you had no choice. It was either kill him or be killed."

"We were friends once, friends, and now he's dead, dead." he repeated, not quite believing it "and I killed him, I'm a murder, no better than those bloodsucking vampires who kill only the humans just for thrills."

"Jacob. Stop this. It will do you no good to dwell on this, I know. You have to just move on and accept it wasn't your fault, you cant take responsibility for this, you gave him a chance to surrender, to walk away, and he didn't. You cant feel guilty for surviving, for living. I know you, you're a good person, you didn't mean this to happen, and anything that happened to Sam is no ones fault bar his own,"

Jacob burried his head in Edward's chest, enveloping himself in his smell, appreciating the fact that only a few hours ago he thought he would never be able to do this again. Edward held Jacob tightly, knowing he was too emotionally drained to discuss this furthur for now.

\/\/

A while later Edward decided to take Jacob home, leaving through the back door so Jacob wouldn't get upset again with the sight of Sams dead body. Edward sent Jacob to his bed as he almost fell over a few times, stumbling he was that tired; the healing taking a lot out of him. Edward paced around the living room, till a knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Emily," sighed Edward opening the door to greet her angry expression "What are you doing here?"

**A/n I know awkward break between chapters, I'm sorry but my muse just ran out at that point and refuses to write more till I upload this chapter, so nothing more to do but break the chapter there. Remember to review, and ill see you next chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n so very sorry for the delay in updates, a lot of things have been goung on and i havent found the time, plus my exams start in 2 months (that decide my future) scary, i know. So the next few updates will be far apart as well, though I have started writing them, and managed to get 3 out, but the bitch is typing them, anyway enjoy and leave reviews bellow.**

Everyone who has an imprint bond heard about it, one way or another. Though it wasnt openly talked about -not because it was forbidden or anything like that- no. It was because it was too painful, too hard, even impossible, to imagine life without your significant other, your soul mate; and Emily never really believed the whispers, not really. Not when they said it would hurt this much, a gut wrenching pain, a tearing feeling; A hurt Emily would feel deep in her very soul. After all, the wolves liked to exaggerate, "didn't they?" Sam was strong, "wasn't he?" if anyone was going to die it would be her, "wouldn't it?".

Now that Emily had experienced it first hand, she believed what they said. More than believed. She could feel it deep in her soul- something that wasnt easily ignored. It came to her all at once, In imposable flashes that drove her half mad. She knew who was responsible for killing Sam. She saw Sam's life, the life of her beloved, spill out, and fade away. The one responsible for this monstrous tragedy, none other than Jacob Black. He had murdered Sam, tearing his throat out, tearing a piece of her out with him. She felt a strong need to find out answers, she needed to know "why?" What possible reason could Jacob have for tearing her apart like this, taking the only person she had, her beloved, her soul mate, and imprint. In taking Sam from her, he had broken her in the only way that possibly could, he had fractured her soul into a million pieces.

"I want to speak with Jacob" demanded Emily

"I dont think that is a good idea right now, Jacob is sleeping. He was very hurt and is still recovering."

"Listen here Edward I don't give a damn what Jacobs doing right now, if hes getting some beauty sleep or climbing mount Everest. You go get him, and tell him I want to speak with him. The wife of the man he just killed would like to speak to him now, or else she is going to loose her patience, and things are going to get ugly."

"Emily -"

"Its okay Edward" said Jacob coming up behind Edward, rubbing the sleep from his eyes "I'll talk to her." "_Can you just go and get Abigal from your parents_?" He silently asked Edward. Edward hesitated looking between the two assessing the threat Emily posed. Sizing Emily up he decided that if she intended to harm Jacob he could easily fight back, with minimal harm to himself. He gave Jacob one last look of warning before complying to Jacob's request and speeding off as fast as he could go, to quickly make it back to Jacob, just in case things went wrong.

As soon as Edward left Jacob thought Emily was going to start yelling, but the opposite happened, she burst into tears, openly weeping, great sobbing tears streaming down her face. She was utterly wrecked like nothing Jacob had ever seen before. Her life was shattering apart , a mirror cracking, parts of her reflecting back, but never really as one, never whole, never again.

Jacob led her inside, gently grabbing her by the arm and placing her in the lounge room. She sat on the couch as Jacob grabbed her a drink of water. Jacob stood there awkwardly with the glass in his hands as Emily tried to still her tears, not sure what exactly to do to comfort her.

"Im so sorry Emily" Jacob sincerely said, trying to comfort her by sitting next to her on the couch, placing the glass by her on the coffee table.

Emily wiped her eyes and sniffled, staring at the glass, thick with condensation .A fit of rage creeped up on her, she suddenly she got very angry.

"No Jacob! You dont get to say that to me! You don't get to be 'sorry', not after what you did to Sam." she started crying again, hot angry tears this time, "Stop just sitting there! Acting like nothing has even happened, like my whole world isn't falling apart, like you havent just killed he love of my life. I hate you for this Jacob. I hate you so much. Im never going to forget or forgive you for this, never." Her anger faded away as she burried her head in her hands unable to look at Jacob as he sat there in shock, unable to think of a reply that wouldn't worsen the situation. He just stared at her, dry heaves racking through Emily, as she buried her head in her hands, hiding from the world.

"I am so sorry," he repeated "out of everyone I think I can understand what you're going through most. I understand why you hate me. You have every right to. I never meant to kill Sam. Just know that I am here for you if you ever need me, and I hope one day you can forgive me."

"You couldn't possibly understand what I'm going through. It's like a piece of me has been ripped away, a bit of my soul cut off with a burning rod, leaving only burning flesh in its wake. It hurts to even breathe. To even speak. Nothing makes sense anymore."

"I understand more than you think" Emily gave him a doubtful look "I have also lost some one I loved very much at the hands of another, Abigal's mother. I too was angry and upset, but I moved past it, I forgave her killers. I had to, for her; and now you must do the same. So don't think I don't understand."

"Its not he same is it? You didn't know who her killers were. She was only your girlfriend. You probably can't even begin to imagine loosing the other half of your imprint. You know they're not the same, cant even compare. Your imprint is more than the one you are bonded too, they are your life, your soul mate, an extension of your self. Now imagine loosing that, imagining loosing a part of yourself, imagine loosing Edward. Now say you can even start to understand what I'm going through. Try. You cant can you." She looked into his eyes, a soul searching stare "Well maybe you can a bit, but heres the worse part, try imaginging this, try imaging you are face to face with your imprints killer, just staring them in the face," Jacob shuddered, whether it was from the thought of loosing Edward or from the deadly change of expression on Emily's face he didn't know. All he could do was stare at Emily as she uttered words in that steely tone, holding back her emotions just briefly, to convey the look of pure hatred on her face. "Now what would you -Jacob. What would you do if you were standing face to face with Edward's killer?"

" I wouldn't hesitate to kill them." Jacob admitted in a steely emotionless tone that even scared him.


	28. Chapter 28

"Exactly" said Emily sliding a knife out of her boot as she lunged out at the shocked Jacob, driving the hunting knife in with a gruntal primitive yell, tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision as she drove the knife in deeper, whispering Sam's name all the while.

With a shattering of wood the door burst in, and Edward ran in tearing Emily off Jacob. He stood in front of Jacob, a defensive position full of angry intent, glaring down Emily with furious intensity. Emily took stock of the situation, took one look at Edward stellar furious golden eyes full of protective furiosity and ran off. Edward was about to go after her but he heard a pained cry from Jacob, he rushed to his side.

"Jacob" he said kneeling beside him "Why didnt you fight back? You could have easily taken her."

Jacob couldnt meet Edward's worried stare.

"Jacob," Edward said growing angry as he read Jacobs mind "You let her stab you! didn't you? as some form punishment for Sams death."

"I deserved it!" he shouted "I deserve it all, I killed Sam, I ruined Emily's life, I'm no better than those wild wolves on the mountains."

"No you don- Jacob!" Edward exclaimed noticing the pooling blood "Why aren't you healing‽"

Jacob shifted slightly and Edward saw the long gash in Jacob's side. It was worse than he had previously thought. A jagged mess running down the side of his ribs, an angry red like the scariest bull, the shiniest ruby, the fastest flowing river, furiously streaming blood down Jacobs side at an alarmingly fast rate that scared Edward to no end.

"The...knife...it...was...poisoned" Jacob puffed out, taking breathes between words, Jacob's strength was fading, and fast.

Edward panicked, freaking out at the sight of all the blood "What can I do that will make you heal? What can I do that can fix this?"

"Find Emily...Find the knife...The pack will know what to do." Forced out Jacob, breathing heavily before falling unconscious.

\/\/

Edward sped off as fast as his legs would take him. He was reluctant in leaving Jacob, but he knew he must, or Jacob wouldn't survive. On the way out he bumped into Carlisle, and Alice holding Abigal. He paused briefly, slowing down momentarily, before Alice nodded, reading in her mind that she heard everything, and they would look after Jacob and Abigal whilst he got help. He then sped off to find Emily, he knew if he didnt find her quickly Jacob would die, and it would all be his fault. After all the only reason Jacob and Sam where fighting in the first place was because of him. If he never met Jacob Sam would probably be alive, and Emily would have had no reason to stab Jacob, he wouldn't be bleeding out in the sofa at this very moment. Edward buried those troubling thoughts for the moment, and sped even faster, following the trail Emily had left in her wake. He ignored all else but his critical goal of saving Jacob.

\/\/

He caught up to Emily outside her home, she was in the process of opening her door and bringing a mysterious plastic bag inside. He slowed down enough only to slam her into the wall, the bag dropping and splitting down the side, the knife conveniently clattering to the floor, still stained with Jacobs blood. Emily met his cold hard stare with a empty one, devoid of all emotion and personality.

"Do it. kill me." Emily said barring her throat "I don't care, I'm dead already, just kill me quickly, make the pain go away."

Edward stepped back with great difficulty and reluctance. It took so much in him to not just comply with Emily's request and kill her, "but that would be wrong." Edward sternly told himself "_As long as there was still hope for Jacob_." a voice in his head told him "_As long as Jacob lived, so could Emily_." He picked up the knife and took Emily by the arm. Agreeing with the voice in his head he stole a car, and placed Emily in the drivers side. He then started the car ignoring Emily's pained pleas drove off to the quileute encampment.

\/\/

He burst through the halls doors, with a splintering and smashing of wood and glass "The second time that day he had broken a door in" Edward noted, he wondered when his life had declined to this, breaking down doors in order to save his loves life. The heavy wooden doors banged against the walls in the hall as everyone turned to look his way. Almost all of the elders wrinkled their nose in disgust at a vampire in one of their sacred halls.

"You shouldn't be here." one women loudly stated.

"Jacobs hurt, he is dying," he said in way of explanation. The hall stilled in silence, all the elders and pack members turning to hear what Edward had to say, and see who he was dragging behind him. "And she is the one responsible." he proclaimed throwing Emily on the middle ground between them. She landed hard on her knees, sobbing in front of the elders, and pack members alike.

"Is this true?" piped a female elder.

Emily bowed her head in silence, stilling her cries for the moment.

"Speak up." commanded the oldest and most respected male elder.

"Yes it is true. I stabbed Jacob, he des-"

"Silence." commanded the same elder as the room erupted in concerned talking "No more shall be spoken unless commanded." he at once turned to the rest of the pack, and the elders formed a tight group to discuss the situation.

After 10 minutes of this Edward could stand no more. He punched the wall, gaining everyones attention.

"Jacob. Is. dying! Do. Something. About. It! Stop wasting time when there is none to waste!"

"Hold up a minute. We need to discuss the situation further." a few elders nodded, but some of the pack shuffled closer to Edward in silent agreement. A dirty look from some of the elders stilled their movement though.

"You've discussed this enough, you are just wasting time. Can you help him or not‽"

"Emily," she looked up, fear and unspilled tears in her eyes "what did you do to Jacob?" Edward clenched his fists, he was almost at breaking point. He tried to calm himself, knowing his anger wouldn't help anything here. Emily stayed silent, she didn't seem to hear him at all, she was somewhere else entirely, far, far away.

The eldest elder turned back to the other elders to do some more unnecessarily discussion. It was then Edward caught onto what they were doing. He knew they hated him, but he didnt think they hated him enough to put Jacob's life in danger. Letting go of all restraints, he pulled out Emily's knife from the waistband of his pants and threw it, embedding it in the wall near the head of the women elder who spoke first. The counsel stepped back in surprise.

"It was that knife that she stabbed him with." said Edward deadly calm "Jacob said it had poison on it. Now, do you know know how to cure him or don't you?because I'm on my last scrap of patience, and very soon I'll do something we will all regret if this continues."

"Of course, I just need to examine the weapon" said the youngest elder, who had an wild untamed appearance, that made him appear older than he already was. Looking visibly shaken he carefully removed the knife from the wall and turned it over, examining the blade and wiping Jacobs blood from it. He took one last look at it and passed it to the oldest elder. Whispering to him in urgent harsh whispers, the oldest elder nodded and sent the youngest elder to the back room. He limped away, an old injury that caused him trouble. He brought back a clear solution that had a faint red tinge, it hurt Edward's eyes to stare at it for to long.

"It's a simple enough poison," Began the oldest elder" lethal to no one else but our own kind and the lycanthropes."

"Wolfsbane." interrupted the youngest elder "It's coating the blade. If you look closely you can see a faint blue glow, and even smell a smell like copper, but other than that its virtually undetectable to the average human."

"Is there a cure?" Edward worriedly asked.

"Of course," said the youngest elder "It is curable enough with some fireweed -which is what I'm holding here- but it must be administered within 3 hours of poisoning or it's ineffective."

"How long has it been since Jacob has been stabbed?" pipped Seth from across the room, looking worriedly out the window at the sinking sun.

"Two and a half hours" Edward replied, his mind going blank as he realised they didn't have enough hours left to get back in time to save Jacob.


	29. Chapter 29

Even though hope was all but gone, and it seemed utterly impossible that they would get back in time, it didn't mean they were going to just bow down and give up; Edward wouldn't let them. With insistence he hurried the wolves and elders along. Leaving an unresponsive Emily on the floor, they rushed off to save Jacob as fast as they possibly could; but they were already too late.

By the time Edward got back home, Jacob was in a bad way. Unconscious, deathly pale, sweats racking his body, unresponsive and shaking in the hot summer heat. Added to that he was also taking heavy shuddering breaths that went through his whole body, with violent hacking coughs mixed in every so often. A painful sight to even the strongest of hearts. A heart that would break when they saw Jacob take one last shaky breath, before he went completely still.

Edward froze in the doorway, his mind went blank, all he could see was white, like a blank page, useless without words to fill it. The floor rose to meet him as he dropped to his knees, his heart breaking in half, as the still figure of his lover was locked in his sight. It was a loud sudden painful cry from Abigal that brang Edward crashing back to reality, and out of his shocked stillness. Snapping out of it he decided he was not going to give up, not yet, he couldnt, he had to save Jacob. With a new steely resolve he grabbed the fireweed solution off one of the elders and ushered over to Jacob, ignoring Abigal crying by her daddy's side for now, as he focused on trying to save Jacob.

"How is it administered?" Asked Edward in authoritative tones to the slack jawed Elders.

"How so I save him?" He snapped once again at the blank stairs of the elders.

"Edward, honey. It's too late." said Esme coming up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, gathering Abigal in her arms as she dragged her from her daddy's side, giving an understanding look full of pity at Edward kneeling by Jacob, clutching the medicine a little to strongly.

"It's not" said Edward chocking on his words "Its not too late, I know its not too late. I can still sense him, and he isn't gone, not completely. I can still save him. Now stop just standing there and help me! Help me save him! Before its too late."

"Im sorry Edward" she said placing a hand on Edwards shoulder before she turned her head away from her inconsolable son, taking the squirming crying Abigal with her.

"Here," said the woman elder, tentatively approaching Edward and handing him a syringe. She gave him a understanding pitying look, like she knew exactly what he was going through, "you have to fill that up with the solution and inject it into his veins, but its already too late, all you'll be doing is wasting the liquid. It's better to give up now, then try, and be faced with the fact that you have failed in saving a dead man." Edward just ignored her, too focused on the task at hand to consider the implications of her words.

No one was able to meet his eye as Edward tried to save what was already gone. He didn't care what they thought, he wasn't going to give up on Jacob. He wouldn't accept that Jacob was dead. He couldn't. Not until he had done everything in his power; and more to save him; Given everything; tried every option; begged at every door; shed every tear all in an effort to bring his beloved back to him. He wouldn't, couldn't give up, not until they dragged him screaming from Jacobs body. He shook the bottle and filled the syringe with the bright red clear solution, injecting it into Jacob's forearm, straight into his veins.

Nothing happened for a very long time as Edward anxiously waited by Jacobs side, willing him to live with pure love and need alone. Not daring to breathe less should it distract the solution from working. A few of the quileute, mostly the elders turned to go, already given up on Jacob right from the start, and never believing it would work in the first place, shaking their head at Edward's foolishness, and already blaming him for their alphas death. But Edward still stayed by Jacob's side, he would stay their all night if thats what it took.

"Come on Jacob," he whispered urgently in his ear, holding Jacobs hand firmly, but not too tightly "you are not leaving me now. Not after everything, this is not how you die, struck down because of your own stupidity. I cant go on without you. I cant live without you, you are my life. You need to wake up, you need to live. Just wake up Jacob! Think of Abigal, you are the most important thing in her life, she needs her daddy. I need you as well, I love you so much, and I would be completely lost without you. We all need you Jacob. Come on Jacob! Wake up! You've faced worse than this. Just live! You deserve to live! Dying wont bring Sam back or make Emily any less broken. It'll just leave us all with broken hearts, and empty homes, missing you because you chose to give up, refused to fight hard enough, hold on with enough of that pure strength I know you process. Please Jacob, just come back to us, thats all I ask, come back."

Edward buried his face in Jacobs chest, dry heaves raking through his body. Never before had Edward wished so much he could just cry his heart out. Cry to relieve all the despair and frustration he was feeling.

As time wore on, increasingly more and more it was looking like Jacob was never going to come back to him. It was starting to dawn on Edward how foolish he was being, and that Jacob wasnt going to come back. Their would be no miraculous recovery; no miracle cure; no family reunion; no passionate relieved lovemaking. There would only be Edward, left alone, loveless and hopeless. Forever fated to spend eternity alone; his whole future, hopes and dreams, ripped from him in another sudden twist of fate life had thrown his way.

Then once again Abigal cried out from Esme's arms, breaking out of the strong vampires hold this time as she ran, and stumbled to both her fathers across the room. As she reached both her dad's, a deep breath and a cough came from Jacob, and he awoke with a jolt. Not believing it Edward moved back a few paces. Shocked, eyes widening he couldn't quiet believe if it was real, or by instantly wishing he had driven himself mad.

As Abigal reached the couch and jumped on her daddy Jacob sat up. Abigal hugged her daddy with all the strength her tiny arms would allow. Jacob hugged her back just as tightly, careful not to use too much strength to harm her. He then blearily looked around, searching for the face of his beloved till he realised Edward was there right beside him, standing a few paces back. They locked eyes as time stood still, and Abigal moved to the side as Edward leant down pulling Jacob in for a bone crushing kiss, full of relief and newly spun hope.

"Are you really alive?" He whispered with disbelief.

"Yes, I am really alive."

"Dont you ever do that again." Edward said holding him close.

"Not intending to." He said wrapping his other arm around Abigal as she came close, hugging both her Dad's.

Once the disbelief and shock wore off the room the vampires and the wolves started smiling, coming up to personally confirm that Jacob was indeed alive. Once Jacob's health was confirmed they broke off into separate groups, unnoticed some of the elders went to the back of the room, glaring unhappily, and talking in hushed tones, with a few mysterious vampires. It seemed they were less than happy Jacob had survived.

"But how did you survive?" said one elder who had non too happily broken apart from the group at the back of the room to see how indeed Jacob survived. "It's impossible for you to be alive you were dead, We all saw it, didnt we? Jacob was dead. We heard his heart still, and his breath stop, stone cold dead!"

"Enough!" Said Esme, glaring down the elder, "Jacob is alive and that is all that is important here."

"She does make a good point though," said Carlisle with medical intrigue "how did you survive?"

"I dont know" said Jacob looking lost up at the group of elders.

"Never underestimate the power of true love" replied one of the more sympathetic elders "A strong imprint bond can even break through the veil of death its self if the body isn't too far gone and both members of the bond are fighting hard enough. On rare occasion it has been known for one member of the bond to fight their way back from the brink of death itself."

"Thats impossible!" said the first elder who had originally spoken out.

"Not impossible, no. Very unlikely though. It is rare and only happens in the most strongest of bonds. The two imprints who are tied to each other with the strongest of imprinted bonds and love."

The elder frowned heavily, sneaking his way back to the small group in the shadows at the back of the room, to discuss what he had learned.

Jacob turned to his family, by now he had stopped caring for their talk, and just wanted to be with his family. Hiding him self in Edward's arms and hugging Abigal tightly, he was very thankful that he hadn't died. His heart swelled with love as he thought of how hard Edward had fought to save him, and shame as he thought of how foolish he had been to risk his life like that.

\/\/

The next two weeks passed by fairly peacefully, uninterrupted as they went about their daily normal lives, enjoying just enjoying the fact that they were alive and healthy. Till one day, at the beginning of winter, Alice had another vision.

"The volturi are still coming." she announced "They never gave up, they were simply delayed by unforeseen events. After a long time of discussion, preperarions, and waiting, they have finally decided to put their words into actions, to eliminate the threat, to claim back their honour, and for Bella to get supposed revenge on Edwards "betrayal". They will be here by the end of next month"

"A month" Edward said backing up "no"

" Bella is with them, you will have to face her again on the battle field, and this time she will be ten times more ruthless and cunning." Im so sorry her eyes silently conveyed as she stared into the shocked, despairing expressions of both Edward and Jacob.

\/\/

"What can we do?" said Rosalie despairingly "There is too many of them, there is no hope of beating them when they have such strong vampires on their side, and what do we have we have? We have nothing to combat that strength with, one coven comprised of a few vampires and an wolf. We have all been sentenced to die! It is completely hopeless."

"We need help" said Edward, "Carsile? What about the other covens, will they help us?"

Carsile sighed sitting down "Listen Edward, I cannot ask them to fight, stand against the Volturi, they would not do it, and the few ones that would, would not do it when they found out what they are fighting for. Even though we all love Jacob like one of our own, the other vampires are not so... Understanding of what Jacob is. They will not understand how a werewolf could mean so much to a Vampire such as yourself, and would not affiliate them selves with someone who would behave in such a way for another "lower" species."

"We cant just give up." said Jacob seeing everyones despairingly grim faces "We cant just roll over and allow them to rip us apart, destroy everything that we have fought so hard to build. We have to at least try to fight them off, protect what is ours."

"Jacobs right" said Esme, "We cant just give up, we have to try and ask our friends to help, maybe they will be more understanding than we think."

The room still looked unsure, especially Carlisle,

But when Abibal stumbled in the room, with the carefreeness of childhood, everyone's mind was instantly made up, they had to fight, to protect their family, and if that meant appealing to the lowest of the low, the baddest of the bad, the least understanding, and most unmoving, they had to do it. They had to consider all options, even the ones that they normally would never approach, not even in their darkest dreams. If it meant saving their family they had to do whatever it took to find a way to defeat the Volturi.

A/n remember to review, and my mock exams are in 4 weeks, and my real in 2 months, so next update may take a while.


End file.
